


Manifesto of Mindcanon and Plothole Fills

by Kuraiummei



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Character Bios, Codex Entries, Languages and Linguistics, Lexicon - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraiummei/pseuds/Kuraiummei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A source of reference material for myself, and anyone who reads my main fic 'Either Die a Hero'. Contains all of the Turian words, Author's Codex Entries, Language and Culture notes, Character ages and heights, and other assorted bits. All data inside is credited to it's original owner, used with permission, or noted as being canon, fanon, or personal mind canon. </p><p>This is mostly for use as a one-stop-shop for any missed Lexicon entries you hit while reading my main fic, or Author's Codex data that references another entry. No more chapter notes hunting! Cheers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lexicon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Either Die a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711198) by [Kuraiummei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraiummei/pseuds/Kuraiummei). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not credited to another author, or canon, assume it's from me, or general fanon. (Wow... I really need to alphabetize these at some point...)
> 
> TCD is short for Turian closed dialect, the combination verbal-subvocal language only spoken between Turians. It's forbidden from machine translation by cultural protection laws.
> 
> Update: A HUGE Thank you and a ZILLION cookies to CristalDePhoenix for taking the time to organize the entire lexicon up to ch 138, alphabetized and everything! <3333

"Loramici intratar rekescatius" | "Loramici intratar rekescatius" - A traditional greeting for expected guests in the TCD. It is generally followed by the formal reply, "Espectat utamici tibitias agimetran". Both are near impossible to fully translate into the trade tongue or other languages due to the intermingling of verbal and subvocal sounds that create a unique blend to every new speaking, but in general the first offers welcome to the expected guest and promises safety, the response is thankful for the expectant welcome and protection, promising good manners. (Credit: MizDirected, with completely made up translations by author-chan.)  
---|---  
[Galactic] Bingo Book | Ninajed (literally) from the anime 'Naruto', because 'most wanted list' is a stupid and boring name for a wanted list. (Credit: Masashi Kishimoto)  
Aishika's | A dextro only 4 star restaurant in the Citadel wards. Named for a Turian seafood delicacy called Aishika, a rare type of mollusk analogue. (Mindcanon)  
Altakiril | Altakiril is a Turian core world, featuring particularly cold weather and virulent low-temp hardy flora. (Canon)  
Amarceru | a bitter, mud-like tea popular with Turians.  Also with Quarians, generally diluted. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Amiala | Turian closed dialect for 'grandmother'. (Credit: Mizdirected)  
Amicinula | Turian closed dialect. Offering welcome to a location, used between friends and family. The equivalent of 'Come in.' (Credit: Mizdirected)   
Amitila | Turian closed dialect for 'aunt', formal. (Credit: MizDirected.)  
Antigen serum | A compound that provokes an immune response, particularly production of antibodies. (Credit: Real World)  
APB | a broadcast issued by a law enforcement agency to it's personnel or allied agencies typically containing information about wanted suspects, arrest warrants, persons of interest, or other critical data. (Real world)  
APC | Armored Personnel Carrier (Real world)  
Assassin Bug | A species of insect that wanders onto spider webs and pretends to be prey, only to kill and devour the spider when it emerges. (Real world)  
Atropa Belladonna | Also known as 'Deadly Nightshade', it is a highly toxic hallucinogenic. (Credit: Real World)  
Aurolis | The capitol city of Niacal. (Canon)  
Auto-cannibalism | point at which the body begins to break down existing healthy tissue in order to provide critical nutrients to core systems. A concern for Biotics, particularly those from a rapid-metabolism species, as their abilities consume ever increasing amounts of energy as they develop and become stronger.  
Avah | The female leader of a traditional Turian Clan. An 'Avah' is the head of the whole clan or it's main branch if the clan is particularly big. A clan may be split up into different branches under the same name if it is legally/socially desirable to do so, and each will have an 'avah' (lowercase 'a') responsible for their branch clan. (Credit: Recidiva, with a little author-chan remix in there to make it more complicated.)  
Avunem | Turian closed dialect for 'uncle'. (Familiar form Avu. Credit: Mizdirected)  
Bond rites | The perfunctory legal bonding only sometimes inacted after a Turian pair has bonded. As the act of bond is a biological choice both life-long and irreversable, full rites are more for the social aspect, or formal ceremony involving two or more high tier clans.  
Bosh'tet | Quarian slang, relatively equivalent to 'Bastard', it is sometimes translated as 'Faulty Equipment'. (Fanon)  
Bostra | One of the Turian colonies destroyed during the unification wars. System Address is Kepler Verge / Newton / Ontarom. (Canon)  
Buratrum | In turian mythology, the realm of the spirits of dishonourable association.  
Burngrass | A popular export of Sur'kesh, commonly used in terraforming projects on new colonies. (Canon)  
Caerulea | A mildly derogatory word for an old Asari (Credit: AceQueenKing)  
Caman | the center of the home. Caman also refers to the hearth at the center of the communal living area, and is considered to be the physical location of the clan's collective spirit. If under attack, it would be the most fiercely defended location within a madlis. (Credit: Mizdirected+some author-chan exposition.)  
Cântir | originally bastardized Welsh, translates roughly as landsong  
Capsicum | A spicy fruit of the Solanoideae family of plants, generally purple in color, they are a popular and cheap spice in rations and frozen meals. (Latin for peppers.)  
Cariose | A lawless world of towering Prothean ruins overpopulated by the worst the galaxy has to offer. Omega on land.  
Caris | TCD for 'Beloved', 'Precious', or 'Cherished'. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Cepa | A yellow-orange root vegitable that grows commonly on the grassy plains of Palaven, known for it's strong scent and savory taste when fried. (Latin for onion.)  
Cerbrospinal Fluid | the fluid that cushions the brain and spine, provides both support and basic immunological functions. (Real)  
Chelation therapy | a medical treatment that strips metals from the body in order to counter heavy metal poisoning. A risky treatment that can cause kidney stress, allergi creactions, cancer, or death. (Real)  
Cisera | A non-alcoholic, foamy cider made from the juice of 20+ varieties of edible cactus analogues. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Citadel Time/Date Format | [year/month/day/hour/minute/second]  
Click | A measurement of distance in military slang, commonly used for '1 km away', but can also be '1 click' of a rifles's mechanical sight nobs to adjust for things like elevation.  
Cloves and Cardamom | Two of the quintessential spices in Masala Chai, an aromatic tea of Southeast Asia. (Credit: Real World)  
Cozun | A naturally spicey root vegetable from Thessia that tastes like potatoes with the consistency of rice.  
CQC | Close Quarters Combat (Realworld)  
Cubitura | Turian couch built wide and deep, padded and angled to accommodate crest and spur  
Cylone | One of the most well-defended Asari worlds in the galaxy, a beautiful garden planet home to a notable amount of Turian corporate interests. Antimatter generators litter the surface and orbit, providing fuel for military starships of the Republics. (Canon)  
Daedalus | father of the famous Icarus, and a craftsman and artist of great skill. (Real)  
Delugia | The Salarian Goddess of Fortune  
Derra | Turian equivalent to a 'wife' in a pair of bondmates. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Dextro-Regen Serum | A Turian made pre-cursor to Medi-gel. It lacks the sealant properties, anesthetic, and gel quality, instead being an injectable liquid that has regenerative properties to it, along with clotting agents and a mild stimulant cocktail.  
Dial-side | A navigational term for the tips of the ward arms on the Citadel, opposite the presidium-side  
Diffie-Hellman key exchange | a method for securely exchanging cryptographic keys to a cryptography algorithm over a public channel. In other words, if a system access password = (20 + C) x (current minute of the hour), then you can only actively solve for the password if you know 'C'. 'C' is the cryptographic key. (Super simplified, author interpretation. I'd advise googling it.) (Credit: Real World)  
Digeris | A Turian core world, the site of the Krogan Rebellion's bloodiest battle (Canon)  
Dilacul Venatiar | Early Turian roaming hunter period.  (Credit: MizDirected)  
Disignatus | Minister or official who conducts traditional ceremonies. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Dolo Station | Location: Milky Way / The Shrike Abyssal / Xe Cha System / Zada Ban / Orbital Station. Population: 22.5k. Ownership: Volus. A small city that feeds the mining efforts of the resource rich planet below, whose frequent radioactive dust storms send workers scurrying off world as needed. (Canon+Inference)  
Domacalla Bells | The name for the hundreds of resonant bells that range into subvocal tones atop Palaven's largest religious site, the Grand Spirit Cathedral of Cipritine city. Many of the bells have been replaced over time, but some of them date back thousands of years, painstakingly maintained for clarity of sound. (Mishmash word with Irish roots; Domhain (Deep) and Macalla (Echo).)  
Domin | TCD. 'House', but in the sense of it being a home.  
EM | Stands for 'Electromagnetism', the interaction of electrical currents or fields.  
EMS | Emergency Medical Services (Real World)  
Entomophagous | a type of edible protein, don't look up the details unless are aren't easily grossed out (Real)  
Entrucia | A Turian core world, one of the most stable, populous, and wealthy dextro planets in the galaxy.  
Etnul | TCD. Asking admittance to a location, used between friends and family. The equivalent of 'May I enter?' (Credit: Mizdirected)  
Faledin regil | Greeting used in formal situations. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Familia Notas | 

The colony markings worn by hierarchy citizens, generally organized by clan. 'Notas' for short, these semi-permanent paints have been used since ancient times to declare allegiance to one particular clan, city, or world over others. (Credit: Mizdirected + author-chan exposition)  
  
Filian | Turian closed dialect for 'sister'. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Filioris | Turain closed dialect for 'sister's son', or 'nephew'. (Distinct from the daughter of one's sister, or the children of one's brother.) (Credit: MizDirected.)  
Forurin'ai | Thessian sweet banana-purée-like fondue with other fruits for dipping. A desert.  
Fragrutis | A dextro cactus native to Palaven.  Very spicy, has a tart, savory flavor. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Fraten | Turian closed dialect for 'brother'.  
Fratrin | Brother, but one of honor, friendship, or of oath rather than one of blood relation. Refers to the bond of karifratrus. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Furca | A dual tined spork of Turian origin (Latin, basically means 'fork')  
Garvug | Former Krogan colony world, it was mostly destroyed due to over population, though packs of Krogan and Vorcha still roam it's surface. (Canon)  
Genortis | (Season) Named due to life springing from the decay of the old. In ancient times births were planned to take place during this three month season to give infants the best chance to survive the long tacedems of letum. (Credit – Mizdirected. Basically, Palaven's springtime following the stormy and chill monsoon season.)  
Greater Spirits | The old and well established Spirits of Turian Worlds, generally any astral body that has had Turian life for at least a millenia. (Mindcanon)  
Hastatim | Hierarchy rebel suppression forces. (Canon)  
Hideth Turram | A popular Turian sport, vaguely similar to capture the flag. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Horn | The hard, dense areas of Turian external anatomy, such as the fringe, hip crest, and spurs.  
House-mice | police slang for officers who rarely leave the station (Real World)  
HSV | Acronym for 'Hierarchy Service Vehicle'  
Hypo | Short for 'hypospray', a replacement for the hypodermic needle that uses high-pressure narrow jets of liquid to penetrate skin or hide, powered by compressed air. (Real)  
ICT | acronym for Intensive Combat Training, a generalized term for any and all special forces training. (Credit: Real World)  
Info-net | The galactic equivalent to Google.  
Ishiri minra | Thessian dish, a type of stir-fried fish and peppers neatly cut and reorganized after cooking for aesthetics.  
Ivera Sea | One of only a few significant bodies of water on Palaven. The surrounding area is a wildlife preservation ground, with heavy limitations on development.  
Janiris | The ancient companion of the Asari Goddess Athame. (Canon)  
Karifratrus | A Turian oath of brotherhood/sisterhood, not describing blood relations, but verbal promises as close as family that last a lifetime. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Karipatrem | TCD for 'godfather', specifically in cases where an oath of Karifratrus has been sworn. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Karipetri | TCD for 'Goddaughter', specifically in cases where an oath of Karifratrus has been sworn. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Kava | Dextro equivalent of coffee (Credit: Chromaticism)  
Keelah | Quarian for 'By the Homeworld' or alternatively 'By the Ancestors of my Homeland' (Sometimes translates into 'God' or 'Spirits' depending on the listener's UniTs quality. (Fanon)  
Keelah Se'lai | Quarian for 'By the homeworld I hope to see someday.' (Canon)  
Kralla Prime | Primary refueling station for the Kralla-Thessia Shipping lane.  
Letum | The fifth season of Palaven, equivalent to a thunderstorm filled winter. Named due to the fact that during ancient times, most deaths within a clan took place during this season, thus 'Season of Letum' translates as 'Death Cycle'. (Credit: Mizdirected, though I added the bit about storms. I'm not sure Palaven gets cold enough to have a traditional winter, but a monsoon season with violent storms seems to fit.)  
Lipophilic | A description for a molecule that 'likes' particles that are lipid based, and are probably lipid based themselves. This means they will play nicely with each other, but not water based molecules. 'Lipids' are fatty acids, like myelin sheaths on nerves, adipose tissue (fat), the various 'glycerides', etc. (Real)  
Litany of Delugia | a chant, repeated over and over, to evoke Delugia and improve the luck and fortune of yourself or loved ones named in the chant  
Lusia | The Asari colony where the Krogan rebellions kicked off. After centuries of unchecked expansion following the Rachni War, the Krogans pushed to take Lusia. Being a core world of the Asari Republics, with an estimated population of 2.2 billion, the invaders were quickly shut down. The defeat incited other Krogan clans across the galaxy. (Canon)  
Madlis | A traditional Turian clan compound, estate, or house. Generally speaking, it refers to one of Palaven's massive family homes, but may be used in smaller context to refer to the metaphorical home or heart of a clan. (Credit: Recidiva, with some bonus mind canon from author-chan.)  
Maître d' | the person who oversees and organizes buspeople and workers, generally in fancy places like hotels and classy restaurants. (Real world)  
Mandragora | Also known as 'Mandrake', a plant both medicinal and poisonous. (Credit: Real World)  
Mari/Pari | Turian closed dialect for mother/father  
Massfab | short for 'Mass Fabrication' the process of using Omni-gel to quickly make single atom or simple compound objects of small to large size, such as a plate or oxygen bubble.  
Massfabricator | A fabrication device of varying complexity that uses Omni-gel or a storage of various elements to create a wide variety of simple molecules. Intended to create larger objects, anywhere from a few cubic centimeters to meters limited by base material and time available. Most Omni-tools are equipped with a 'Massfab' that can do the job of either a Microfab or Massfab depending on what materials are provided in the gel tanks. Technically, an Omnitool, given enough base material and time, could flash forge an entire house or ship, if the schematics and elements were on hand. Emergency food even, could be made. (Fanon)  
Matrula/Patrem | TCD for mother/father. (Credit: Mizdirected)   
Medigel | A gel based sealant containing anesthetic and clotting agents that seals against liquids. In later years, medi-gel is separated into active and passive types, active being the name for the original, and passive being a name for the non sealant version that includes a regenerative serum and can be injected into the body. Active medi-gel types harden, and must be broken up with ultrasound in order to be removed. (Canon)  
Microfabricator | A fabrication device of varying complexity that uses a storage of various elements to create a wide variety of molecules. Intended to create minute amounts of specific chemical compositions, though production facilities sometimes have massive sized 'microfabs' to create great quantities. (Fanon)  
Miel | a sweet dipping sauce for meats (Credit: AceQueenKing)  
Mimmit | Soft pita-pocket filled with edible leaf vegitables and creamy sauce.  
MMA | Mixed Martial Arts (Realworld)  
Mnemonic devices | A learning or memorization technique which uses cues such as patterns or imagery to improve the rate of retention. (Like PEMDAS)  
Montgomery Multiplication | A method for performing fast modular multiplication invented in 1985, necessary to calculate the huge numbers used in cryptosystems such as Diffie-Hellman and RSA. (Credit: Real World)  
Mumbari | a venomous flying insect native to Palaven  
Muroda-Lithe | Mild recreational drug, a popular type of legally available 'upper'  
nais | Asari equivalent of woman. (pronounced Nah-ees) (credit: MizDirected)  
Name day | The Turian equivalent of a 'birthday', a date selected for the official naming and introduction of a youngling to the clan, generally after the child has survived their first season of Letum, Palaven's harsh monsoon season. Re-celebrated yearly among family or friends. (Turian Calander credit to MizDirected.  
Nanus | Along with Menae, these are the two moons of Palaven. Their irregular pathing and extremely close orbit made having a standard circadian rhythm difficult for ancient Turians, evolving the ability of sleeping in patches of time, in bright light, or in active situations without trouble.   
New Bostra | The reformed Turian colony of Ontarom, situated in the planet's cooler north pole, on the ocean. The old colony's terraforming efforts to provide nurturing terraces for Dextro-based planet life to grow on was a tempting target for resettlement, and enterprising Hierarchy colonists took it back from the elements.  
Niacal | Asari Core World, 7.2 Mil population, founded in 177 CE. A lush jungle world with an over abundance of oxygen. (Canon)  
NPO | Non-profit Organization (IE: Red Cross or UNICEF)  
Ospiti | TCD for 'Guest(s)'. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Ospiti | closed dialect for 'guest' (Credit: MizDirected)  
Pahir | Turian word for 'Son' (Credit: MizDirected)  
Palvi | a shortening for 'Palvipyrum', the Turian word for 'Explosives'. ('Palvipyrum' word credit: MizDirected)  
Petri | Turian closed dialect for 'daughter'. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Phasic rounds | an ammunition modification that charges the particles of the round so that they more easily penetrate shields and armor. (Canon)  
Piezoelectricity | An electric charge given off by particular materials (such as certain crystals, ceramics, and organic matters) when put under pressure. (Real)  
Plate | The general term for all Turian epidermic tissue, besides hide. Most often refers to the larger sections of fully solid plating.  
PMC | Para-Military Company (Mercenaries with a shiny coat of paint, and occasionally a sense of morals.)  
PNS | Peripheral Nervous System (Real)  
Polos | The capitol city of Cylone, and the worlds primary colony. With an estimated population of 260 million, and a large number of Matriarchs, Polos enjoys a great deal of safety, and has negligible issues with inter-spieces cooperation. (Canon)  
Praela | The name for ancient warrior spirits who were believed to ride great beasts into war at the head of their tribe’s legions. Spirits of great bravery, tenacity, and a fearsome beauty. (Credit: Mizdirected)  
Priami | Tiny levo fruit tarts, origin unknown, that are popular throughout the galaxy.  
Pronoia | The third planet of the Tomaros System, regularly mined by the inhabitants of Lusia. Known for it's high quantity of platinum. (Canon)  
PSV Apien Breeze | The private ship of Specialist Ankhleas Tithe, named for Palaven's main equatorial jetstream.  
PT | short hand for Physical Therapy (Real World)  
PTSD | Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, common among soldiers  
Pulkar Verro | TCD. Literal: 'Beautiful mate'. A term of endearment referring to a male. Verro is used as a short form. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Pulmentum | dry grain cakes, very inexpensive, fried up and served plain (Credit: AceQueenKing)  
Pyreisyphomoi | An blend of neurotoxins specifically made to put down any species without killing them by messing with coordination, balance, and temperature regulation. It is particularly effective on the rapidly regenerating nerves of Krogan, as the compound will get trapped inside the damaged area and continue to wreak havoc.  
Quihiri | Turian closed dialect for 'children'. (Composed of Mizdirected's words for 'people' which is 'quiritus', and the words for 'son' and 'daughter', 'pahir' and 'mahir' respectively.)  
Quiritus | Turian Closed Dialect equivalent to 'ladies and gentlemen'. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Quirte | The Turian equivalent of 'mister' or 'miss', applies to both genders equally. (Quirte-an specifically refers to one who is bonded, like 'missus'.) (Credit: Mizdirected)  
Rainbow Table | A pre-made list, usually of potential passwords that could possibly fit the given password length and character restrictions, used to break into computer systems. (A very 'heavy hammer' approach.)  
Rankbanger | The practice of entering the Hierarchy military with the sole goal of rapidly rising through the ranks for the pay increase, generally to provide for family left at home, debts, etc. Someone who seeks promotion regardless of their worthiness. (Derogatory) (Credit: whoever wrote 'Disasters Like You Are One In A Million' on the kinkmeme forums.)  
Relay Defense | A tabletop holo-projected strategy game featuring Turian Military ships in defense and evacuation of a planet. (Canon, you can play it in the Citadel DLC.)  
Reverie | The effect of the hormone cocktail produced in Turian saliva, adaptive to any species or chirality thanks to the biologically creative pheromone receptors/interpreters along the jaw, throat, and nose that use incoming pheromones to produce counter hormones which induce a rigorous onslaught of Norepinephrine and Oxytocin, or their species equivalent. The glands that produce the cocktail will 'remix' the blend constantly for success, continuing until maximum effect is reached. Has an additive component of low grade bioelectric feedback exclusive in Turian-to-Turian interaction. (Credit: A brutal, colorful blending of Recidiva's 'Reverie', MizDirected's 'pheromone receptors', and idea glue from me.)  
Rites-sister / Rites-brother | Turian familial term for the bonded in-laws of one's siblings, specifically those who have promised to each other in a formal Ceremony of Rites.   
Sal | spice used in Turian colonial cooking. (Credit: AceQueenKing)  
Scale | Thin boney plates, from 1 to 30 cm in size, usually overlapping, on the Turian body. Generally clustered around joint sections, such as the waist, or as support between internal bone scruture, such as the distance between knuckles.  
Scute | Semi-flexible scales made of keratin deposits in the hide. Usually formed around areas where larger plates transition into hide, and on the extremities.  
Season of Laetitius (Cycle of Riches) | Named because it is the time of year when crops and prey animals flourished, providing food enough for all. The harvest season. (Credit - Mizdirected)  
Sigil of Janiris | An Asari tradition of branding criminals with a sigil on the back of the neck, and exiling instead of executing them, since the criminal in question may yet have hundreds of years to repent for a crime of a few moments. (Mindcanon)  
Solanaceae | Another word for the Nightshade family of flora. (Credit: Real World)  
Spicae | an ingredient in pulmentum (Credit: AceQueenKing)  
Stabata | a long, narrow, nine stringed instrument strummed with both hands.  Due to its many resonance chambers, and the movable flanges within, it is capable of intricate sympathetic harmonics similar to Turian subvocals. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Stulti | short for 'stulti mendor', a Turian curse with a similar meaning to 'bullshit'. (Credit: Mizdirected)  
Stuxnet | A somewhat infamous malware worm of 'unknown' origin that bounced harmlessly from device to device in order to infect the systems that ran Iran's uranium enrichment equipment. The devious and complex coding made the devices seem to have a series of 'accidents', reportedly destroying 1/5th of their nuclear centrifuges. (Real) The virus here in is used as a description of classification, a nod to the makers behind Stuxnet's real world counterpart.  
Superoptimizer | a program that seeks to optimize another program's code into the most optimal form during compiling. Extremely advanced superoptimizers can repeatedly re-optimize, or in essence 'remix', a series of code based on changing priorities in it's instructions. Thus, making backdoors suddenly become unworkable at certain times, and standardized hacks unreliable. Difficult to implement, but offering another level of particularly intense security. (Credit: Real World, plus some theory crafting for theoretical hacking advances in the future.)  
Sur'keshi | The main dialect of the Salarian Union, easily translated by Universal Translators, but the program often cuts out the sibilance and plosives of the language when rearranging syllables into the Common Trade language, leaving it flat sounding when heard through aural implants.  
Systems Alliance common | The modern spoken tongue of Earth, a widely expanded version of English with blending influences from many other languages. Nearly 3 times the size of old Earth English, at an estimated 2.7 million words in the dictionary, with a minimum understanding of 47,000 words required for full literacy.  
TCD | is short for Turian closed dialect, the combination verbal-subvocal language only spoken between Turians. It's forbidden from machine translation by cultural protection laws.  
Tenia | A flowering herb used in scents and oil making.  It represents resistance, the ability to block outside influences. (Credit: MizDirected)  
Tenianatus | The Garden Master of a traditional Turian bathhouse, simultaneously a musician, peacekeeper, gardener, and councilor for the troubled. (Credit: stolen words from MizDirected, remixed to make a new word.)  
Thulium | An element found in Turian hide that adds additional protection from solar radiation. (Canon)  
Titans | The demi-gods of the ancient Turian religion, the precursor to the current Animism and spirit veneration. Valluvian priests and priestesses would hear the prayers of the people in the sacred temples, and then go on pilgrimages to take their needs and wishes to the Titans, great and powerful elementals of nature that formed the world.  
Torin/Tarin | Turian male/female the age of majority. (15)  
Torini/Tarini | Turian men/women over the age of majority (plural form of torin/tarin) (credit: MizDirected)  
Towers of Nanus | a series of massive stone towers where in the names, clans, and regiment of the Hierarchy's honored dead are carved in stone. Only those recognized by the Senate as having achieved, sacrificed, or provided beyond the call of duty are allowed to be recorded there. As each tower fills, a new one is built. The grounds on which the Towers of Nanus reside stretch out far into the country side, more empty land stands waiting and maintained for the towers and names of future heroes.  
Toxic Encephalopathy | a disorder caused by neurotoxic organic solvents or following exposure to heavy metals. Exposure to these toxins can have a variety symptoms, such as an altered mental status, memory loss, and vision issues. (Real)  
Tripoli Station | A recovered space station of unknown origin, shaped in a long ovoid, it doesn't match any known species' architecture. Originally dead in the water and long since emptied of all tech, the hollow shell was discovered and rekitted out by humans. The now-famous Tripoli Station is a bastion of colorful markets and mishmashed systems, all well maintained from profitable commerce flow.   
Trireme | Turian colony world, medium population (Credit: Recidiva)  
Umeshu | a type of Japanese liquor where unripe plums and sugar are steeped in alcohol, and overtime the alcohol takes on a sweet and sour taste. (Real World)  
Ungentira | A large, ferocious predator native to Palaven's high mountains, known for taking on prey 3-4 times their size (Credit: MizDirected)  
Vetiver | A type of Indian bunchgrass commonly made into pungent essential oil. Smells something like a forest after a rainstorm, moss/peat, and undergrowth. (Real)  
Volus Banking Ship | No one knows.   
Ylasiun | The ancient Turian version of heaven.  The realm where all honorable warriors spend eternity. (Credit: Mizdirected)


	2. Codex Entries

[Author's Codex] The Day-Night cycle of Palaven  
The Turian homeworld of Palaven has a two moons which alter the normal day-night cycle immensely. The first, Menae, is small but very close. The second, Nanus, is a large moon notably farther away. Exact numbers for their size and distance are registered as classified information by the Turian Hierarchy, and thus not legally publishable. The system's sun however, Trebia, has an equatorial radius of 695,700 km and is located in the Apien Crest, which sits on the edge of the Milky Way's galaxy ring. First light on Palaven occurs before true dawn with Menae acting as a supermoon and reflecting Trebia's light enough for most citizen's day to begin. Once true dawn passes, Menae will continue it's orbit until it is no longer reflecting light, passing across or near Trebia in the sky. At this time the section of Palaven in question will experience a dip in brightness. The luminosity flares again briefly as Menae approaches the horizon, then drops as it disappears. Menae's moonset is immediately followed by a time of mellow afternoon light. This is generally when most Turians will fall asleep a second time in the day, usually 1 to 4 hours, to make up their daily sleeping requirements as their night time unconsciousness is only 3 to 5 hours. As evening time comes Nanus will rise, creating a second period of increased brightness. This state will continue for much of Palaven's 28.3 hour day, until Trebia sets. Shortly thereafter Nanus will set as well, giving way to one of Palaven's notoriously colorful moonsets, and then finally nighttime. The evening skybox will differ greatly depending on the season. If the section of Palaven in question is faced out toward dark space during their night cycle, the horizon will experience extremely lightless conditions. Reflective cloud cover, light towers, and even the vague glint of orbital satellites become critical to movement outside of cities during this time. Conversely, during the opposite season, Palaven's night sky will become an intensely dense sea of stars, facing into the galactic core from the very edge of the disc. Given that this particular world has a weaker magnetic field which deflects less than standard amounts of celestial radiation, the impressive view, and subsequent danger from stray radiation, is of important note for visitors. 'Stargazer Sickness' is a mild, age-old ailment on Palaven, often found in children and elderly who spend too long outside during this time frame. Also of note is that planetary events, mild shifts in orbit, and other small factors come into play, altering the specific times of brightness and low light. Solar eclipses, particularly in conjunction with the coordinates which suffer extreme lightlessness have religious significance in relation to 'spirits of the deep'. For further details on said spirits, see [Author's Codex: Turian Animism].

[Author's Codex] Closed or Forbidden Dialects

While most species are happy to have Universal Translators automatically break the language barrier for them, some dialects and languages are not available for automatic translation. The reason for this ranges from difficulty of interpretation, to protection of cultural heritage written into galactic law. Hanar bio-luminescence, for example, has a poetic flow to it's words that are modified by the movement of the speaker's tentacles. This has proven too difficult to fully translate, as each basic color flash has nearly sixteen variations, thus a simplified version is all that comes through on UniTs. Another choice example is the elaborate language of the Turian Closed Dialect, a blending of their unique subvocals, a variety of sounds that aren't entirely verbal, and a semi-formal language used only when in the company of other Turians. Though the Closed Dialect is a complete language unto itself, it is most often used in a blend with the Turian trade tongue, pulling words in that have particular emotional sensitivity to them, such as terms of endearment or family. The Drell and Raloi languages are also available in limited translation, as both have 'high-speak' and 'low-speak', the low speak is used in their day to day affairs, and the high is to be used only for moments of significance, such as religious ceremonies or political peace talks. Lastly, obscure languages that are not widely known, local slang that appears and fades too quickly, and words used out of context can sometimes cause translator glitches that will take a UniTs a bit of time and a few tries to properly convey.  
*(Credit: Canon, MizDirected, Author blend. It's mind-canon lovechild, enjoy.)

 

[Author's Codex] Nationalities of the Salarian Union

The politics of the Salarian Union resemble a series of fiefdoms, large and small, based around the matriarchal system of Dalatrass and Clan. Each micro-kingdom belongs to one of three main provinces: Amrotep, Sivine, or Hiesset. Amrotep is the largest of the three, encompassing Surkesh's main super-continent. Salarians of decent from here are classically yellow to orange tones, with high intelligence and 42 year life spans. They are known for being the tallest and thinnest of the Salarian races. Furthermore, Salarians from a breeding contract with many strains of Amrotepi in them also have little to no sex drive, though they are extremely co-dependent within their networks of friends and clan. Sivine is the second most common, generally having the blue to grey skin tones, and suffer from lower intelligence but a have much stronger build. Sivinite genetics are originally from the twin continents of Siala and Vin'e, and produce the longest lived Salarians, the oldest on record being 73. In terms of sociology, this nationality also has a low sex drive, but handles loneliness with ease, and will stave off boredom with naps instead of the manic energy that the other two are known for building up. The third race of Salarians, the Hiesset, are the least common, compromising only 13% of the population. Generally colored from green to purple, Hiessetti genetics are a fair balance of strength and intelligence, but are the shortest lived, averaging at 36 years, though they don't engage in sleep unless particularly exhausted. Hailing from a massive chain of islands, this race is considered a valuable mix-in for breeding contracts that have begun to have issues with genetic stability due to inbreeding, having historically remained separate and more homogeneous. They are also somewhat infamous for having a noticeable libido. In the modern age of careful genetic gardening these nationalities have begun to blend, resulting in coveted gene strains of long lived Amrotepi or highly intelligent Hiessetti.

 

[Author's Codex] Nationalities of the Salarian Union

The politics of the Salarian Union resemble a series of fiefdoms, large and small, based around the matriarchal system of Dalatrass and Clan. Each micro-kingdom belongs to one of three main provinces: Amrotep, Sivine, or Hiesset. Amrotep is the largest of the three, encompassing Surkesh's main super-continent. Salarians of decent from here are classically yellow to orange tones, with high intelligence and 42 year life spans. They are known for being the tallest and thinnest of the Salarian races. Furthermore, Salarians from a breeding contract with many strains of Amrotepi in them also have little to no sex drive, though they are extremely co-dependent within their networks of friends and clan. Sivine is the second most common, generally having the blue to grey skin tones, and suffer from lower intelligence but a have much stronger build. Sivinite genetics are originally from the twin continents of Siala and Vin'e, and produce the longest lived Salarians, the oldest on record being 73. In terms of sociology, this nationality also has a low sex drive, but handles loneliness with ease, and will stave off boredom with naps instead of the manic energy that the other two are known for building up. The third race of Salarians, the Hiesset, are the least common, compromising only 13% of the population. Generally colored from green to purple, Hiessetti genetics are a fair balance of strength and intelligence, but are the shortest lived, averaging at 36 years, though they don't engage in sleep unless particularly exhausted. Hailing from a massive chain of islands, this race is considered a valuable mix-in for breeding contracts that have begun to have issues with genetic stability due to inbreeding, having historically remained separate and more homogeneous. They are also somewhat infamous for having a noticeable libido. In the modern age of careful genetic gardening these nationalities have begun to blend, resulting in coveted gene strains of long lived Amrotepi or highly intelligent Hiessetti.

 

[Author's Codex] Com Units

Modern communications are a complex web of point to point data transfer. The data begins at the sound of a voice, sometimes augmented by an in-throat subvocalizer. Not to be confused with Turian subvocals, a subvocalizer is a tiny machine that picks up the movement of the vocal chords and throat muscles, sometimes even mouth movements, relaying that data to a recording device, such as an Omni-tool. Combined with a microphone, the spoken words are processed by the receiving software and translated if need be. Universal Translators are included in most communication programs, are self-updating if that is enabled, and encompass almost every known language with a few exceptions. (For more information on untranslatable languages, see the article on 'Closed or Forbidden Dialects'.) When Universal Translators, or UniTs for short, first translate outgoing audio data, their output will sound synthesized. This improves over time as various syllables are spoken, providing sound samples for the UniTs to 'remix' into a closer rendition of the user's voice in the intended recipient's native tongue. Once data has been translated, it is sent via the shortest method available to it's destination, whether that is direct to a nearby Omni-tool, or across a series of comm buoys to another planet. On the receiving end, audio is loaded, and played back directly into aural implants, for crisp sound quality that is unaffected by hearing capacity or local noise.

 

[Author's Codex] Turian Bonding

While the exact rituals differ from planet to planet, all Turian bonding involves a conscious mental choice to occur. Permanent physiological changes begin at the moment of bond, including not limited to: altered hormone levels, increased reaction to Reverie, sensitivity to the other's smell, and increased desire for intercourse (particularly within the bonded pair). Other aspects of relationships, such as protective instincts, emotions, and mental preoccupation, can occur outside of bond, but are altered or increased by bonding. The altered state of neurotransmitters after bond is different enough that proof of bond will generally show up on a sufficiently thorough medical exam, though it is almost never requested to be provided. Some traditions seal the bond with 'bondmarks', a matching set of teeth marks left to scar, usually somewhere on the neck. Another common tradition, particularly for bonding into or out-of a major Clan, includes a changing of facial markings. This can be as simple as adding to the existing design for a personal touch, or outright stripping the paint away in favor of a new set. There are, of course, a few examples of bond that run outside the norm. Some bonds are never spoken of, no mark or token exchanged. Occasionally, strange incidences occur, such as a pair of single Turians who have both lost their mates being able to effectively re-bond to each other; or another example: where a set of three Turians will swear oaths to each other outside of bond, and a three-way bond will form between the triad. Other, less common, conditions and effects of bond are still being cataloged to this day.

 

[Author's Codex] Mass Effect Assisted Ship-based Plasma Canons

Plasma based weaponry operates by using a heating mechanism, generally provided by one or more lasers, on an electromagnetically contained mass of atoms, often noble gases, particularly hydrogen. The laser(s) flash boil the gas into a super-heated lump of plasma, shaped and contained by an electromagnetic field. Though this method alone only gives the round a short lifespan, as it rapidly cools once fired. Acceptable for ground fire situations, but impossible to optimize for ship-based warfare. Modern reinventions of the weapon rely on small attached mass effect field generators that are fired with the plasma, keeping it contained and retaining heat. This allows for not only larger, but long lasting plasma bursts to be fired at distant targets, based on the quality of the canon and the one-time-use mass effect generator.

 

[Author's Codex] Turian Bathing Habits

As a species that doesn't produce sweat, but does still shed superficial tissue over time, Turians need only clean themselves weekly if they do not become soiled from environmental factors. Though they are known to bathe once or more a day for the pleasure of warm water and feeling refreshed, most Turians will take a once weekly extended period to thoroughly clean themselves. This often includes rubbing bristled brushed into the crevasses between plates, a gritty salt scrub over hide, using a rasp to sharpen or shorten crest blades, and a file to do the same with talons. Oils are commonly applied post drying to seal and cure the semi-flexible portions of plate, and the flexible hide. This can be augmented by occasional trips to bath houses to have spa workers provide those services, and to have one's clan markings professionally redone. Spas also offer treatments to fill in grooves on worn plates, extend crest blades, and more recently have begun talon-blunting services for those who work around the more soft skinned species.

 

[Author's Codex] The Turian Pallet: an Overview of Turian Eating Habits and Dietary Needs

Turians, known to be omnivorous, are metabolically very close to carnivorous. This is reflected in their body type which has no fatty layer, is built for speed over endurance, and of course the well documented tooth and jaw structure. That said, it is easy to see why simple carbohydrates, such as sugars, aren't as widely popular in junk foods for Turian audiences as they are with Asari, Batarians, or Humans. Furthermore, diets high in sugar cause rapid decay of tooth enamel in Turians, at a rate 5 times faster then seen in other species; and though Turian teeth regrow with relative ease as needed, a Turian with nutritional habits high in simple carbohydrates will have other health consequences from over indulging. Thus, salt is the flavoring of choice. The Turian pallet can detect 26 different forms of edible mineral salts, and can pick out the quality of a salt's refinement with ease. On the other hand, this doesn't all mean that Turians do not eat sugar or enjoy the occasional sweet treat, merely that their sense of taste for it isn't nearly as developed or as widely enjoyed.

 

[Author's Codex] - The Grand Spirit Cathedral (Palaven, Cipritine Prefecture, Cipritine, District 4)

The Grand Spirit Cathedral, home to the famous Domacalla Bells, sits in the northern most area of Palaven's capital city, Cipritine. The Cathedral faces south, and is surrounded by city on all sides except for it's northern face, which leads into the Towers of Nanus, a series of massive stone towers where in the names, clans, and regiment of the Hierarchy's most honored dead are carved in row after row. Only those recognized by the Senate as having achieved, sacrificed, or provided beyond the call of duty are allowed to be recorded there. As each tower fills, a new one is built. The breathtakingly beautiful grounds on which the Towers of Nanus reside stretch out to the north, far into the country side, the empty land stands waiting and maintained for the towers and names of future heroes.

 

[Author's Codex] Hierarchy Colonial Jurisdiction and Infrastructure

Each Turian core world and it's nearby colonies, satellites, space stations, and patrol routes are grouped into Colonial Clusters. Each cluster is ruled by a Primarch, whose purveyance involves matters of national importance rather then issues more related to day-to-day infrastructure or military operation. Turians have 27 citizenship tiers, and higher ranked tiers are expected to handle these matters on behalf of the Primarch and the lower tiered citizens under their care. Lower ranked individuals are expected to follow the orders of their superiors unquestioningly to ensure smooth operations. Rank begins at birth, allowing children an automatic tier 1 citizenship, moving to tier 2 during civil service training, and becoming formalized at graduation into civil service ranks at tier 3. (For further information on citizenship tiers refer to the codex entry on 'Hierarchy Rank Climbing') (Canon)

 

[Author's Codex] Ecology of Rannoch and the Quarian Immune System

As many well know, the Quarian homeworld has a unique insect-less ecosystem that relies entirely on larger species of animals to pollinate local flora. Thus, the classic troubles of the Quarian immune system can be traced all the way back to the composition of their home world's soil, which is formed by large amounts of Diatomaceous sediment. Also found on the human homeworld, as Diatomaceous earth, this siliceous sedimentary rock is known to have abrasive and physico-sorptive properties that remove the lipid coating on the exoskeletons of any would-be Rannochian insect life. This results in the loss of exoskeletal integrity, and causes massive internal damage. It can also be harmful to larger lifeforms if inhaled, and will dry out the lipid layers of anything it comes into contact with. Thus, Quarians and other species native to the planet have all developed other solutions to oily coatings and delicate lung tissue. As an aside, Turians are advised to avoid contact as well, as their exoskeletal plates will suffer from extended exposure. That all said, the mega and micro fauna of Rannoch have developed a symbiotic relationship in order to bridge the large gap this creates in the food chain. This is most easily observed in the relationship between the Hidera Virus, Maai/Cocora Birds, and Torza fruit. The Maai Bird will eat Torza berries as a part of it's normal diet, as will the Cocora. The Maai has mild stomach acid, while the smaller Cocora has very potent stomach acid. As a main source of food for the insect-less diet of these birds, the berries must be prevalent and reproduce quickly. As such, the seeds that are eaten with the fruit must have a tough enough shell to survive the intestinal tract of the Cocora, but that leaves the seeds eaten by the Maai in a protective coating too thick to sprout after being spread around by the travelling bird. In this instance, however, the Hidera virus comes into play. The Hidera viral strain causes mild stomach cramps, which slow the processing speed of the Maai Bird's digestion, giving the weaker acid time to weaken the seed shell, resulting in more planted and growing berries for the birds of both types to eat, and successful rapid-reproduction of the Torza plant itself. Here in, the virus has 'learned' to slow the digestive speed of it's host Maai, which results in more food available for the bird and it's offspring to live on. It does not to do so in excess, or while it's in flight, as that could result in a broken chain to the events in the form of a dead bird, and a virus without a way to communicate itself onto offspring. The Maai bird has also evolved to accommodate the twinges of stomach muscles, seemingy unbothered by the small spasms. Often called 'weak', the Quarian immune system is in fact not so, but rather 'adaptive', as it displays these same traits of synergistic survival compromise in a world that is entirely lacking a major source of protein for it's animal life. The problem on that front lies more in the fact that there are hundreds of thousands of foreign strains in the known galaxy, and an immune system that attempts to adapt to them all would rapidly devolve after too much compromise, too quickly. The tendency of modern Quarians to never expose themselves to foreign strains, and to dose all their current bacterial life in antibiotics, results in an internal environment that is sterile and unchallenged. The recent advancements in restoring the Quarian immune system have all been centered around restoring the territorial and naturally defensive pathogen symbiosis of the individual, without also making them a walking carrier for disease.

 

[Author's Codex] The Government of Kahje

A separation of church and state does not exist on Kahje. Population groups range from as small as thirty people, to half a million and up, and are called 'Blooms'. Some of these population centers are more or less religious, and exact opinions of the spirituality of the Enkindlers varies from 'Wise Elders' to 'Demi-gods' in level of divinity. The leaders of each bloom are called 'Luminous Ones', and when they and their entourage are not engaged in religious works, they run each city much as a mayor would. The highest tiers of the Illuminated Primacy are the fourteen Disciples of the Light, the Luminous of the fourteen largest city-groups. These fourteen act as a council for the Hanar people, and are responsible for their military, colonial projects, and law crafting. Though it should be noted that there are only a few thousand words in the Primacy's federal level law book, as each bloom is given a great deal of leave to govern themselves.

 

[Author's Codex] Hanar Worship of the 'Enkindlers'

The most prevalent religion of the Hanar people is Prothean worship. Credited with giving the Hanar sentience and language. The 18th day of the 8th month each year marks the beginning of the 'First Cresting Bloom', a 13 day festival celebrating this gift of language to the people of Kahje. The veneration of the long-lost species has evolved to include a spiritual aspect. An Enkindled Hanar would expect to join the ascended Protheans in the next plane of existence after mortal death. The 'Ascension' of the Enkindlers circa 48,000 BCE being the commonly accepted reason for their current absence from the galaxy. The Hanar habit of living and working in medium-large population batches called 'Blooms' has carried over to their religion, forming a myriad of church groups that each practice a variance of the religion. In general terms, each group is lead by a 'Luminous One', who has anywhere between two to twenty 'All-Bright Ones', and at least one 'Seeking Ember'. The Embers of a community will spend time searching for and procuring relics of the Enkindlers, transporting these remnants to museums and temples for veneration and protection. The Luminous will interpret the artifacts found, ruminate on the will of the Protheans, and record their findings. The All-Brights of a city will then distribute the interpretations to the general population, and collect donations for future good works. These funds are used to ensure the protection of Enkindler ruins, to acquire new relics, and to further spread the 'Light of the Enkindlers' to other species.

 

[Author's Codex] Asari Familial Dynasties  
  
As each generation is begun while the prior one retains anywhere from 300 to 700 years of remaining life expectancy, the planning and forethought that goes into the inheritance of each Asari child can sometimes put to shame the fortunes of the oldest and wealthiest families from other species. Most Asari will have one to four children over the course of their Matron stage, but the first born is always considered the 'heir apparent' to the mother's wealth unless specified otherwise in legal documentation. Traditionally, the main estates of an Asari line will have a name to it, always to be kept by the heir apparent and their initial offspring. Genetic descendance is traced back through the first child of each generation, with branch families competing for prestige among the various houses under the estate name. On that note, houses that climb into favor will have land leased to them from the main line, a precious resource on core worlds such as Thessia. Though the population of such planets is low, their home world capping out at an estimated 5.5 billion, the use of land as capital in plans that span centuries, and as a show of trust in the wisdom that the land will be used well, has become such an integral part of the Asari Republics that even low population worlds are highly competed over. Particularly worlds with any amount of naturally occurring element zero.

 

[Author's Codex] Turian Metabolism and Stamina

While Turians are known to be one of the fastest and strongest races, their lack of fatty tissue means that they have minimal triglyceride storage available. Where as the more voluptuous Asari and Volus have ample lipid deposits around the hips that is easily used for long term storage of fuel, Turians lack this entirely, having only small amounts on the thighs and in the upper torso. The people of Palaven evolved to handle their homeworld's radiation levels, and as such their profile is limited to what can both fit under the minimal amount of plates, which add weight rapidly, and also be carried with a sprinter's build when running from dangerous fauna. Thus, Turians make excellent martial artists and runners, as they can push the movement of their muscle fibers to a faster maximum burst speed then any other species. This 'top of the food chain' spot is challenged by the perfection of form achieved by Drell who use their eidetic memory to learn an unparallelled economy of motion, and the long lasting stamina of Humans, who evolved to literally out-walk their ancient prey, going for days if need be, during their hunter-gatherer period. Modern Turians enjoy a larger body fat, and higher maximum speeds, then evolution originally gave them thanks to Hierarchy-standard genetic mods allotted to each person upon enrollment to their military. Further augmentation is available through more effective in-utero genemods, and basic cybernetic enhancement of tendons and joints.

 

[Author's Codex] Turian Animism  
  
While citizens of the Hierarchy enjoy absolute freedom of religion, the most broadly practiced is Animism. Attributed as the main religion for seventy six percent of all Turians, it is a practice that even the non-religious will admit some belief in or quote. The 'spirits' of Turian Animism can be separated into three categories. First are the aspects of reality. These are spirits of important or historical places, interest groups such as a sports team, or even intellectual concepts. By far the most prevalent, spirits of reality can be anything from a spirit of music that inhabits an old amphitheater, to a spirit of retribution that possesses a blade. These forms are said to be the manifestation of the perceptions of the living, forming into tangible entities that can be communed with for inspiration or morale support. That said, they are not all positive entities. There are as many spirit tales of beings that embody wrath and betrayal as there are those that tell of bravery and love. The second most common spirits are those of the dead. Originally, during the time of Titan worship, Turian beliefs were based around ancestor veneration. Though few people still pray to their forebearers, many believe that they live on, incorporeal and waiting for their living relatives to pass as well, and that select few may be visited by the shades of the dead. The final type of spiritual entities in Turian Animism are the spirits of the deep. These beings are said to be a wild combination of demons, vengeful ghosts, and evil creatures. Spirits of the deep reside at the bottom of deep water, such as one of Palaven's few lakes or seas, and will venture out to bother the living with curses, quests, and trials. Often events such as the unexpected deaths of newborns, untraceable disappearances of missing persons, or suddenly missing clan relics are attributed to these darker entities. Interestingly, not all spirits of the deep are evil. The patron spirit of thieves, liars, and murders is both a spirit of justice and a spirit of the deep, said to cast light on the original intent and actual necessity of those darker deeds. For example, a child stealing food because they are hungry might be led to a better place to find a meal by shadows collecting on the paths that led elsewhere. However, someone who killed their bondmate for life insurance fraud might find themselves feeling hunted until they confess. As an aside, it should be noted that most spirits don't have actual names, simply titles. Those that do are considered greater spirits, though their names cannot be listed here, as they are only able to be said in subvocal speech.

 

[Author's Codex Entry] Familia Notas

The practice of inscribing semi-permanent tattoos on plate can be traced back to ancient times. Originally used as markings of loyalty in war to ensure clarity between friend and foe, the modern usage has evolved into a complex system of historical accounting, personal accomplishment, and origin marking. Generally unpoliced by any overseeing body save for the clan that lays claim to a particular pattern, 'colony markings' are an incredibly personal aspect of a Turian's appearance. An individual may choose to add to, alter, or remove their markings entirely in conjunction with life events. However, there is a powerful cultural stigma to lacking the traditional marks of loyalty. 'Barefaced' Turians are seen as having no home and no clan, making them seem untrustworthy, selfish, and likely to abandon allies in rough situations. Generally speaking, people will expect one of these individuals to be 'fair weather friends', and nothing more. Most Turians will receive their first markings upon reaching maturity at age fifteen, just after their plates have stopped changing, and right before leaving for basic training with the Hierarchy military. For Turians born outside the recognized colonies, familia notas may be earned by personal action, or given freely by an adopting clan. Very rarely are entirely new sets of clan markings recognized as legitimate. On occasion splinter groups of Turians will attempt to form new, independent colonies with their own unique laws and markings. This is seen as an act of war, and has historically resulted in immediate counter aggression from Hierarchy forces.


	3. Culture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we've got some factoids, some supposition, and some random knowledge bobbles.

**Alterations/Additions to canon:**

 

Citadel Atmosphere:

I've decided for the purposes of plot that the atmo net on the Citadel keeps air at normal levels up to 21~ meters, a partial pressure atmosphere up to 71~ meters to allow for low grade mass effect fields to hold comfortable temperatures and air in mid height parking lots and entry ways, and lastly, a weak atmosphere that stretches across the entire inner area left in place in case of traffic accidents and such, just strong enough to give people who are spaced a little extra time to get scooped up by rescuers before the depressurization becomes traumatic enough to kill. In canon it's 7 meters of air, and that's it. Umm... someone explain the Citadel DLC area then yeah? Author veto of canon! Boom.

 

Mindior's Location:

Mindior has no official location given in the game, just a general area of space. What are we doing in lieu of canon? Making shit up, of course! That said, after researching known locations in the Skyllian Verge, I've decided that the wiki's description of the Armstrong Nebula best describes the circumstances that led to something like Mindior happening: Human presence, Batarian aggravation at expansion, small and poorly protected colony. Now all of the planets and systems in Mass Effect are themed. Pantheons of gods, types of food, you name it, almost every system is themed. So, theme time. 'Min' is an international short hand for 'minute', and the while the word 'minute' is originally Latin, English picked it up from Old French, which works quite well with 'dior', which you may recognize from the makeup brand. It was originally 'd'or', and means 'gold'. Thus we have 'Minute of Gold' or 'Golden Minute', which mothers might be aware is that precious 60 seconds after a baby is born where they must breathe, for the first time on their own. Otherwise it's straight to a tiny hospital bed with assisted breathing machines and worried doctors; hence the common troupe about listening for the baby's cry right after birth. So here we go, with our theme of French words involving new life, acceptably poetic as Mindior was a farming colony. I am declaring the system address of Mindior to be as follows: Milky Way / Armstrong Nebula / Créer System / Mindior. (The other planets being named Impulsion (pulse), Trace de Pas (footprints), Lamenter (wail), and Liaison (bond). Créer means 'to create'. Thus we have, in a mildly flowery version of word interpretation, 'To create... a heart beat, first breath, foot prints, tears, and a bond.)

 

Slaver cranial implants:

I went ahead and wrote out the immediate cranial implants, because there is no way they have a battery of neurosurgeons on hand who are also slavers, who are willing to risk themselves to stuff cranial implants into people in the field. That's just malpractice, yo. We'll pretend that happens in processing when they deliver the 'goods'.

 

Omega's orientation:

I think we always see Omega as upside down in the game. It was in fact built on the asteroid, and grew from there. The concept art was based around a mushroom cloud shape, so they kept it upside down to keep that feeling. You might be able to make a case for it being built from the top floor and them more floors added on bottom, but who does that? People follow their gut instincts when constructing, except for really fancy pants designer architecture. Buildings go up, miners dig down. Makes sense right? A mining outpost isn't going to be fancy, it's going to be functional. I will admit that some of the level design and art in ME3 could go either way, but I'm sticking with my psychology answer. :P

 

 

Grammar of Species names:

I'm choosing to capitalize species/race/etc btw, though I know it isn't standard grammar on the wiki, I think it should count the same as modern day races/nationalities. So 'Turian' gets a caps T just like I'd write 'French' with a caps F or a C in 'Caucasian'. Just a personal writing preference I suppose.

 

 

 

**Mind canon:**

 

Turian Mandible, crest, and plate injury:

The tiny, fragile tips to mandibles regrow easily. There is no way everyone and their mother doesn't break those things off in boot camp at least once. I believe fringe can regrow somewhat too, but wont if it's badly damaged. Further, it shouldn't be hard for doctors to encourage a broken fringe to regrow, like they would a bone.

 

Turian Colony Markings:

So here is my mind canon on markings. I base it off the fact that the official name for them 'colony markings' indicates a strong tie in to historical homeland/homeworld, but very clearly we see exceptions that cannot mean they are *only* based on that. A good example is Nihlus and Sparatus, their markings are identical. Nihlus is from a non-hierarchy merc base. There is no damn way the Turian Councilor is from outside hierarchy space. There is meritocracy and then there is 'people are people, and people are judgmental assholes'. So Nihlus either had to earn those marks himself or be given them from an authority that could do so. Parents? Colonial government? I'll get into my interpretation on that later, but allowing for them to be colony influenced but not *strictly* that fills in the plot hole nicely. Another example: Garrus and his dad. Their markings are similar, but his dad has no stripe over the nose. So we surmise he got that from somewhere else, and I chanced a guess at it being from his mom's side of the family. Why would that be a thing, then? Because the markings have meaning beyond the plain origin they indicate. My guess is obviously that some modifications are made based on the history of the clan and individual. What better reason to make personal modification to your face paint then 'my great x12 grandpa fought in the Uni wars, and that's why all of you have a stable government. You're welcome.' Saren and his brother also don't match, as Desolace has markings at all. I could keep going on with the Victus father and son, -and some other side characters-, but you get the picture.

 

Sharing of colony markings or Turian bonding rituals with Aliens:

Now here is my additional take on aliens getting markings. Say an Asari bonds into the clan. Asari are known to wear facial markings of their own, though it's apparently cosmetic. This is the kind of oddball cultural blending thing where the Asari may choose to get markings, or may not. May choose to keep them, and live along side the family's next 6 generations of Turians as the years pass... or maybe remove them after a period of mourning on the mate's death. It's going to be a new enough thing in galactic culture that all kinds of situations will happen. No different then some people getting a civil service with rings, and other people doing a hand fasting at a renaissance faire. People are different.

 

Physical interaction of Turians:

I know people write all sorts of esoteric things about the markings, about Turian body language, about touch. Let's just be straight: Skin, hide, plate... it will all get worn down over time. Markings will have to get refreshed somehow, especially in a culture of precision and organization. Fastidiously well kept markings would be important. Especially if you're about to be awarded a medal or do something ceremonial. If you don't believe me about the wear down, go read about osteoclasts, then come back and tell me how plate could possibly work much differently. No really, if you have a good theory I'm happy to listen. I like to mind-canon based on facts and logic. So anyway, then if markings have to be redone, someone's gotta do it. I will never be convinced they all do it themselves, duckies! Neverrrr! Not everyone and their mother is an artist, and some of those markings are really intricate. Try drawing Nihlus' markings on paper, and do it evenly. Glwt. So yes, touching of soft hide and face-to-face is going to be important and have social rules in a species mostly covered in tough plate. That does not mean they all wear armor 24/7 and never touch each other. Any psychologist would tell you how bad that is for people, and honestly? Turians are the closest to humans in the ME world, psychologically.

 

Reverie:

The effect of the hormone cocktail produced in Turian saliva, adaptive to any species or chirality thanks to the biologically creative pheromone receptors/interpreters along the jaw, throat, and nose that use incoming pheromones to produce counter hormones which induce a rigorous onslaught of Norepinephrine and Oxytocin, or their species equivalent. The glands that produce the cocktail will 'remix' the blend constantly for success, continuing until maximum effect is reached. Has an additive component of low grade bioelectric feedback exclusive in Turian-to-Turian interaction.  
(Credit: A brutal, colorful blending of Recidiva's 'Reverie', MizDirected's 'pheromone receptors', and idea glue from me.)

 

 

 

**Canonical factoids:**

A day on the Citadel lasts 20 hours, 6 of which the lights are dimmed for to simulate night time.

 

The Turian people have 15,000+ years of recorded history, compared to Humanity's roughly 5200 years at the start of ME1. Uh. Hot damn! They're in their 151st century, while we're in the 52nd. Good gravy, they would have muuuuurdered us if the First Contact 'War' hadn't been interrupted. 

 

Aria T'loak took over Omega in the 1980s, about the same time Microsoft released the first version of Windows.

 

Thulium - An element found in Turian hide that adds additional protection from solar radiation. (Canon)

 

 

My art program says most of the green in Nihlus' eyes is in fact Red-Green-Blue color code 060.145.060.

 

 


	4. Character Heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How tall is such and such? Here is the research I've managed.
> 
> The Bioware Store sells 'official' nicely sized and detailed action figures for some characters made by 'Gaming Heads', with notations of scale and height. So (Credit: Gaming Heads) is data from that.
> 
>  Jeez, hard references instead of estimations are hard to find. I'll add more if/when I come across them. If you know any please comment!

 

 

 

Legion: 6' 6" (198 cm)  (1/6 scale at 13") (Credit: Gaming Heads)

 

Mordin Solus: 6' 8" (1/4 scale at 20.5") (Credit: Gaming Heads)

 

Tali'Zorah: 6' 3" (1/4 scale 19")  (Credit: Gaming Heads)

                           5'8" (172cm) (Credit: Bioware Store 'Character Key')

 

Liara T'soni: 6' 3" (1/4 scale at 19") (Credit: Gaming Heads)

                            5' 2" (Height of model Jillian Murray)

 

Cmd Shepard(M): 6' (1/6 scale at 12") (Credit: Gaming Heads)

                                 (8.54") (Credit: Square Enix Figurine) 

 

SSV Normady SR-1: (no scale given at 6.25" long, or alt 6.75") (Credit: Gaming Heads)

 

Garrus Vakarian: 7' (1/4 at 21") (Credit: Gaming Heads)

 

Kaidan Alenko: 6' (Height of model Luciano Costa)

 

Ashley Williams: (8.5") (Credit: Square Enix Figurine) 

 

David Anderson: 6'3" (Revelation Novel)

 

Miranda Lawson: 5'9" (Height of Yvonne Strahovski, her VA and model)

 

Jack Harper (TIM): ~6' (Ascension Novel)  

 

 


	5. Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Santa Claus, all I want for Christmas is for all of the ME: Andromeda time stamps to be accurate and well organized for fanfiction writing...

Shepard: 29, born April 11th 2154 (ME official timeline)

 

Garrus Vakarian: 25-29, dev comments say under 30, and 2-3 years younger then shep

 

Jeff Joker Moreau: born in 2155 (ME official timeline)

 

Ashley Willaims: born in 2158 (ME official timeline), Me2 site says 28

 

Kasumi Goto: 25 in ME2, born in 2160 (ME official timeline)

 

Miranda Lawson: 35 in ME2, born in 2150 (ME official timeline)

 

Kaidan Alenko: born 2151 (ME official timeline)

 

Samara:~770+, had 3 children prior 1715 (ME official timeline)

 

Liara T'soni: 109 in 2185 (LotSB database) Born in 2077 (ME official timeline)

 

Previous Yahg shadow broker: ~68+, took over post in 2125 (ME official timeline)

 

Rachni Queen: was cognizant in year 250 or so, as an egg that could hear the songs go quiet, I think... ummm. (ME official timeline)

 

Tali'Zorah: 22 in ME1, born in 2161 (ME official timeline)

 

Jack (Jennifer/Subject Zero/Jacqueline Naught): born in 2161 (ME official timeline)

 

Mordin Solus: 50,  born in 2150s, maybe?  ME2 site says 50

 

Kai Leng: born in 2156 (ME official timeline), ~40, worked with TIM for a decade, was at least 25 when started

 

Thane Krios: 39 in ME2,  born in 2146 (ME official timeline)

 

Koyat Krios: ~14-17 in ME2, was old enough to remember his father's last visit about a decade ago (uncertain)

 

Jacob Taylor: born in 2157 (ME official timeline)

 

Legion: ~268, has processes that were alive during Mornign War in 1895 

 

Urdnot Wrex: ~1400, Was an adult in 700CE (ME official timeline)

 

Morinth: 470 (ME official timeline)

 

Karin Chakwas: ~60 (Was an alliance doctor during First Contact, so minimum 25 at that time, probably more)

 

The Illusive Man / Jack Harper: ~46 to 66 (Was adult merc during First Contact)

 

David Anderson: 48 or 50 (ME official timeline says 48, born in 2137, but the ME2 website has him noted as 50)

 

Saren Arterius: 44 in ME1, born in 2139 (ME official timeline)

 

Kahlee Sanders: 44 in ME1, born in 2139 (ME official timeline)

 

Steven Hackett: 49 in Me1, born in 2134 (ME official timeline)

 

Javik: 48,000, he was there for the final days of the Protheans, which was not a whole 50k. (ME official timeline)

 

Aria T'loak: ~500, took over Omega in 1980, 100 years after arriving there (ME official timeline), Has an adult daughter in ME Books 

 

EDI: ~3, was the AI on luna that we took out in ME1

 

Zaeed Massani: ~60 in ME2 (Founded blue suns in 2160, so had to be adult by then) ME2 profile says 40, but that would mean he founded blue suns with Vido at age 15

 

Nyreen Kandros: ~38+ ,assuming she did her civic service in the Hierarchy, had time to meet and get closer to Aria, and then hide out for several years... supposition only. 

 

Grunt: Hell, if you don't know this one, I ain't tellin' ya.

 

Kelly Chambers: ~26, Has a master's degree in psychology (7-8 years) but is still young

 

Desolas Arterius: Est born 2135, at 4 years older then Saren. Comes across as 'older' brother, is a general

 

Feron:~28, guestimate based on actions and appearance

 

Donnel Udina: ~55 guestimate based on actions and appearances

 


	6. Fun Facts from EDaH A/Ns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research into the odd, the interesting, and the weird for Either Die a Hero. My google searches... probably have me on some watch lists somewhere. Lol.

Olfactophilia:

So fun fact time! A 'scent-o-phile' has a real term, it's called 'olfactophilia', and is a sub category of 'paraphilia' or 'likes that cause arousal'. Olfactophilia can also be used with Osmolagnia, or 'lust from smells'. Strangely enough, a particularly strong sexual arousal from scent is classified as a mental disorder, apart of the parosmia grouping, specifically euosmia. In other words, it's considered an incorrect neurological response, and deviant.

Ummm... Hi! I think I'm a deviant! Who's with me?!

 

Sleep Apnea and sensitivity to the sound of breathing:

Fun fact number two: If family members have Sleep Apnea, people can sometimes develop a finely honed sense of their breathing patterns, something that will wake them suddenly in the middle of the night if that pattern changes. It's a known phenomenon, actually. My husband has some mild sleeping disorders, and if he quits breathing suddenly, it's like waking from a nightmare. My adrenaline levels go nuts and I sit right up, immediately conscious. Living with him has schooled my hind-brain into paying attention to breathing noises, and now I do it with everyone. I'm also difficult to sneak up on while sleeping because of it. A new breathing pattern entering my space is registered as different, and if it is distressed, or rapid, or quits, it disturbs me awake.

 

Stacking Dolls:

The 'stacking dolls' is a reference to a Matryoshka doll, if you'd like to google what Nihlus was talking about. They're colorful Russian hard-bodied dolls that open up to reveal a small doll inside, that opens up.. to reveal another. Some of them start out huge and a plethora of dolls later you have a tiny doll the size of a toothpick. It's crazy, and neat.

 

Geometric patterns in Iron:

The patterns in iron are a real thing, called Widmanstatten patterns, if you care to google it. The really are very neat. I shortened the word a bit when I named the ship to make it sound vaguely more Turianish.

 

 Assassin bugs:

The Assassin Bug: A species of insect that wanders onto spider webs and pretends to be prey, only to kill and devour the spider when it emerges. 

 

 

ICT:

Acronym for Intensive Combat Training, a generalized term for any and all special forces training. (Credit: Real World)

 

Diffie-Hellman key exchange:

A method for securely exchanging cryptographic keys to a cryptography algorithm over a public channel. In other words, if a system access password = (20 + C) x (current minute of the hour), then you can only actively solve for the password if you know 'C'. 'C' is the cryptographic key. (Super simplified, author interpretation. I'd advise googling it.) (Credit: Real World)

 

Montgomery Multiplication:

A method for performing fast modular multiplication invented in 1985, necessary to calculate the huge numbers used in cryptosystems such as Diffie-Hellman and RSA. (Credit: Real World)

 

Superoptimizer:

a program that seeks to optimize another program's code into the most optimal form during compiling. Extremely advanced superoptimizers can repeatedly re-optimize, or in essence 'remix', a series of code based on changing priorities in it's instructions. Thus, making backdoors suddenly become unworkable at certain times, and standardized hacks unreliable. Difficult to implement, but offering another level of particularly intense security. (Credit: Real World, plus some theory crafting for theoretical hacking advances in the future.)

 

Rainbow Table:

A pre-made list, usually of potential passwords that could possibly fit the given password length and character restrictions, used to break into computer systems. (A very 'heavy hammer' approach.)

 

Antigen serum:

A compound that provokes an immune response, particularly production of antibodies. (Credit: Real World)

 

 


	7. New Galaxy Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made this from scratch! All Mass Effect 1 2 and 3 locations, color coded relays. 
> 
> I sort of needed a combination map to plan travel, ya know?
> 
> Full size can be found here on my deviant art account: [**ME123 Galaxy Map**](http://kuraiummei.deviantart.com/art/Mass-Effect-1-2-3-Relay-Network-and-Population-Map-633049976)

  
  



	8. Fanfic Recommendation Masterlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A solo list of all my recommendation fics that appear in the endnotes of the chapters on my main fic Either Die a Hero, listed here for me to make sure I don't repost the same one, and for anyone who is waiting till they are done with my main fic to go read other things. 
> 
> The list is on going, obviously. :P

 

Chapter 1:  [ **An Anniversary Dinner**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4883569) (3011 words) by [**AceQueenKing**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing) (Nihlus/Saren)

Chapter 2: [ **Faith and Hope**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4946137) (39404 words) by [**maqqy96**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maqqy96) (Femshep/Saren & Saren/Sovereign)

Chapter 3: [ **Coffee and Spectres**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3268922) (132456 words) by [**Chromaticism**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism) (Saren/Caffeine) (Yes, you read that right... okay, maybe there is some FemShep in there, but really, Caffeine is Saren's OTP.)

Chapter 4: [ **Always the Quiet Ones**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/543327) (1597 words) by [**Fistful_of_Gamma_Rays**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fistful_of_Gamma_Rays) (ManShep, Tali, & Garrus - Friendship fic)

Chapter 5: [ **The Lives and Deaths of Commander Shepard**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6320962) (189954 words) by [**MosaicCreme**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MosaicCreme) (FemShep/Garrus)

Chapter 6: [ **Poetry Slam**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4897174) (2228 words) by [**Recidiva**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Recidiva) (Thane vs Garrus, Poetry Slam. Mmmmmhmmmm. Raise your hand if you have a voice kink? /raises hand/)

Chapter 7: [ **They Never, Never Wake Again**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4125795) (34177 words) by [**ba_rabby**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_rabby) (Saren/Nihlus/FemShep)

Chapter 8: [ **Ghost in the Machine**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7697472/1/Ghost-in-the-Machine) (101,854 words) by [**Smehur**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2935276/Smehur) (Nihlus not dying on Eden Prime. //happy sigh//)

Chapter 9: [ **Body Language**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9396410/1/Body-Language) (2438 words) by [**Tarysande**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2267751/tarysande) (FemShep/Garrus)

Chapter 10: [ **Mass Effect - Future Imperfect**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1171768) (853060 words) by [**MizDirected**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MizDirected) (Garrus/FemShep & FemShep/Nihlus - a loving triangle in a tangled mess of plot.)

Chapter 11: [ **Prove It**](http://ninalanfer.tumblr.com/post/136809854248/sarennihlus-would-you-kill-to-prove-your-right) (287 words) by [**Ninalanfer**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer/pseuds/ninalanfer) (Saren & Nihlus. Short, yes, but this one is powerful. You won't forget it.)

Chapter 12: [ **Illusions of Order**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9146236/1/Illusions-of-Order) (1868 words) by [**Niamh St George**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/368639/Niamh-St-George) (EDI & Liara, distant future.)

Chapter 13: [ **Of Kittens and Broken Things**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6355795) (224682 words) by [**Recidiva**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Recidiva) (Garrus/Femshep & sort of some Thane/FemShep, but it's complicated.)

Chapter 14: [ **Ugly Like a Turian**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9001422/1/Ugly-Like-a-Turian) (2,365 words) by [**Fourthage**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1097685/fourthage) (FemShep/Garrus)

Chapter 15: [ **Supernova**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6424858/1/Supernova) ( 56,631 words) by [**Just Some Fellow**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/459115/Just-Some-Fellow) (FemShep/Nihlus)

Chapter 16: [ **The ThirtySix Stratagems of Wáng Jìngzé**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/466723) (89691 words) by [**Mussimm**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mussimm) (Thane/FemShep)

Chapter 17: [ **Variations on a Theme with Tank and Gunfire**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8502282/1/Variations-on-a-Theme-with-Tank-and-Gunfire) (38,574 words) by [**ServantofClio**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2738453/servantofclio) (FemShep/Garrus)

Chapter 18: [ **A Star to Steer Her By**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6882785/1/A-Star-to-Steer-Her-By) (192,625 words) by [**Shades of Mauve**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2812388/ShadesOfMauve) (FemShep/Joker)

Chapter 19: [ **Whatever a Sun Will Always Sing is You**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1994481) (12660 words) by [**AngelicSentinel**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSentinel) (FemShep & Garrus, highly underloved, this one touches on some really interesting concepts.)

Chapter 20: [ **To Catch a Thief-taker**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10015895/1/To-Catch-A-Thief-taker) (5,088 words) by [**BlueKrishna**](http://https//www.fanfiction.net/u/4204841/bluekrishna) (Kasumi Goto/Jondum Bau)

Chapter 21: [ **The Reversal**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1143836) (23057 words) by [**Velasa**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa) (Saren/Nihlus)

Chapter 22: [ **Apocalypse Ascension**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3528527) (45971 words) by [**Whenever_the_Fancy_Takes_Me**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenever_the_Fancy_Takes_Me)

Chapter 23: [ **The Banner of the First Regiment**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1135823) (4782 words) by [**thievinghippo**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thievinghippo)

Chapter 24: [ **Colours and Promises**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/429676) (2395 words) by [**Flippedeclipse**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippedeclipse) (FemShep/Garrus)

Chapter 25: [ **Glory of the Darkest Winds**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/763614) (17361 words) by [**theherocomplex**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theherocomplex)

Chapter 26: [ **Jaws That Bite, Claws That Catch**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/852149) (22916 words) by [**Fistful_of_Gamma_Rays**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fistful_of_Gamma_Rays) (Femshep/Garrus)

Chapter 27: [ **On the Line**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/769401) (2284 words) by [**pagerunner**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pagerunner) (Femshep/Garrus. Can anyone say voicekink?)

Chapter 28: [ **Equilibrium**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5345375) (1739 words) by [**Chromaticism**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism)

Chapter 29: [ **Sound the Clarion**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7279093/1/Sound-the-Clarion) (153,255 words) by [**Amber Penglass**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/485865/Amber-Penglass) (FemShep/Garrus, way AU, takes place mostly on Palaven!)

Chapter 30: [ **Weightless**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8156472/1/Weightless) (152,021 words) by [**RaptorAssassin**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2301265/RaptorAssassin) (FemShep/Garrus, with the spicy hint of noir.)

Chapter 31: [ **Ghost, Ghost, I Know You Live Within Me**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9376153/1/Ghost-Ghost-I-Know-You-Live-Within-Me) (222,573 words) by [**theherocomplex**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4005974/theherocomplex) (Ghost!FemShep/Garrus)

Chapter 32: [ **The Thane Krios Experience**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5813293/1/The-Thane-Krios-Experience) (4,090 words) by [**littleblackdog**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2176604/littleblackdog) (Garrus/Thane, Garrus/FemShep)

Chapter 33: [ **Random Access Memories**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7409602) (1868 words) by [**broodingmischief**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/broodingmischief)

Chapter 34: [ **ETERNITY**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1004730) (2326 words) by [**orphan_account**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account)

Chapter 35: [ **Swim**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/370218) (3307 words) by [**Evidence**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evidence)

Chapter 36: [ **In the Shadow of Gods**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1099236) (43034 words) by [**AnneWhynn**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWhynn) (Mass Effect/Halo crossover with amazing characterization.)

Chapter 37: [ **The Care Feeding of Spectres**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8967814/1/The-Care-Feeding-of-Spectres) (35,926 words) by [**Aelia Douglass**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/200451/Aelia-Douglass) (FemShep/Turian Janitor OC) (Yes, you read that correctly.)

Chapter 38: [ **Followed Him Home**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1369528) (2823 words) by [**madamebadger**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebadger) (Mom!FemShep & Grunt)

Chapter 39: [ **The Soft Rain**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073994) (2741 words) by [**damalur**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/damalur)

Chapter 40: [ **Beating Like A Hammer**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/395014) (16355 words) by [**skybound2**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skybound2)

Chapter 41: [ **Breather**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/774241) (8644 words) by [**Progman**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Progman) (Femshep/Garrus)

Chapter 42: [ **A Warm Blanket**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3860776) (3190 words) by [**HarbingerofWhimsy**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalCivet)

Chapter 43: [ **The Sound of Light**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1004203) (72891 words) by [**nightside**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nightside) (Original Character - Turian / Unbound Reaper. Yes, really. Aren't you curious now? ;D)

Chapter 44: [ **Onboarding**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/707694) (1356 words) by [**Laura Kaye**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laurakaye)

Chapter 45: [ **Orbital Eclipse**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/398284) (6433 words) by [**Chibihaku**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibihaku)

Chapter 46: [ **Field Training**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1434217) (106020 words) by [**Mordinette**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordinette) (FemShep/Garrus)

Chapter 47: [ **A Heated Story**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3063284) (1687 words) by [**ninalanfer**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer) (Garrus/Adrien)

Chapter 48: [ **The Other Beginning**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8020912/1/The-Other-Beginning) (12,610 words) by [**Misfire Anon**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3778106/Misfire-Anon) (OC/Desolace, OC/ Saren) (This fic is less like literature and more like a painting made of words. It's not to everyone's taste, but I have to recommending giving it a try.)

Chapter 49: [ **Something's Gotta Give**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5647645) (2900 words) by [**NoisyNoiverns**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyNoiverns) (Desolace / Lt Abrudas)

Chapter 50: [ **A Happy Place**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5668501) (883 words) by [**NoisyNoiverns**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyNoiverns) (Nihlus/Saren)

Chapter 51: [ **Intimidation, Admiration, and (Admittedly) a Little Aroused**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7409803) (2069 words) by [**broodingmischief**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/broodingmischief)

Chapter 52: [ **out into the black**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2267100) (1987 words) by [**underdebate**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/underdebate)

Chapter 53: [ **The Phenomenology of Shepard**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8845398/1/The-Phenomenology-of-Shepard) (62,771words) by [**Elana S**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4274869/Elana-S) (Thane/FemShep)

Chapter 54: [ **Crucible**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8688354/1/Crucible) (550,600 words) by [**SirArthurNudge**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4286077/SirArthurNudge)

Chapter 55: [ **Hardware Update**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5934784) (1412 words) by [**buhnebeest**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest) (EDI/Joker)

Chapter 56: [ **bursting through your veins**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3262064) (670 words) by [**buhnebeest**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest)

Chapter 57: [ **Spare Parts**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2762003) (19757 words) by [**MsWikit**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWikit) (Really good, and very painful to read. Features FemShep clone.)

Chapter 58: [ **Mass Effect: Human Revolution**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7920322/3/Mass-Effect-Human-Revolution)(741,103 words) by [**IgnusDei**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2706147/IgnusDei) (Mass Effect / Deus Ex Human Revolution. Adam Jensen gets put in cryo-stasis, and wakes up in a bizzare, amazing AU of Mass Effect. Massive world building.)

Chapter 59: [ **Argument**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/956983) (2107 words) by [**thievinghippo**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thievinghippo) (Not entirely pleasing to read, but so real and interesting I have to share. Garrus/FemShep )

Chapter 60: [ **An Evening Out**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2387414) (4104 words) by [**thievinghippo**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thievinghippo) (FemShep/Garrus, Post-war)

Chapter 61: [ **Well. Fuck.**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/555787) (13840 words) by [**quondam**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quondam) (Just a fun little FemShep/Garrus. I fell for the adorableness. Soooooooo cute. :3)

Chapter 62: [ **Enough**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/411184) (24231 words) by [**kesla**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kesla)

Chapter 63: [ **Eavesdrop**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1756731) (6209 words) by [**JweJang**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JweJang)

Chapter 64: [ **Worst Case Scenario**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8004076/1/Worst-Case-Scenario) (37,147 words) by [**inthenightside**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2604371/inthenightside)(Saren/FemShep/Nihlus)

Chapter 65: [ **Avatar of Victory**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8099181/1/Avatar-of-Victory) (1,880,239 words) by **[James Golen](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/982491/James-Golen) ** (One of the most amazing, mindbogglingly good fanfictions I've ever read. Cross over Mass Effect / Avatar the Last Airbender, set in the ME world but with humans that have descended from the Avatar world. IT'S SO GOOD. If you've never watched AtLA, I would recommend it, but it isn't necessary to enjoy the shit out of this story. )

Chapter 66: [ **4th of Eleven**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7378885/1/Waters-of-the-Lethe%E2%80%9D%3E%3Cstrong%3EWaters%20of%20the%20Lethe%3C/strong%3E%3C/a%3E%20\(1,134%20%20words\)%20by%20%3Ca%20href=) (MShep / Morinth, not a happy fic.)

Chapter 67: [ **Neutron Star Collision**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9831066/1/Neutron-Star-Collision) (25,455 words) by [**Mythal Rising**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1161249/Mythal-Rising)

Chapter 68: [ **Sardines**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5793511/1/Sardines) (1,791 words) by [**Zephyr5**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/276435/Zephyr5)(Femshep having drunken fun.)

Chapter 69: [ **The Vengeful Ancient**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3720433) (767 words) by [**season_unending**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/season_unending) (Javik / FShep)

Chapter 70: [ **Can't Resist**](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/6609.html?thread=29912017) on the Mass Effect Kink Meme boards at Livejournal or [**Can't Resist**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/770020) (16586 words) by [ **11_Gadget_27**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Gadget_27) here on Ao3. (Saren/Nihlus. Super sweet, and nsfw.)

Chapter 71: [ **Yes Sir**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11892573/1/Yes-Sir)(4,075 words) by [**RedMare**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3046889/RedMare)(Saren/Nihlus. Freaking hysterical, also nsfw. NIHLUS IS THE KING OF ALL BRATS!)

Chapter 72: [ **Playing Catch**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6850781/1/Playing-Catch) (225 words) Femshep accidentally marries a Krogan. [ **Serenade Scrap**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7062694/1/Serenade-Scrap) (535 Words) Femshep sings to Joker, and the Geth are very confuzzled. [ **Plus Five Cunning**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6931229/1/Plus-Five-Cunning) (309 words) Verric Tethras and Jeff Moreau meet in a bar... (No, I'm not kidding. I have no idea how it happened either.) [ **Giveem Hell**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6996133/1/Give-em-Hell) (698 words) How to burst into tears in 700 words or less. Okay, I'm sort of joking... It's Femshep/Wrex, after Shep is gone. Wait, nevermind, no joking. All the tears.

Chapter 73: [ **Domestic Dynamics**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9055783/1/Domestic-Dynamics) (17,875 words) by [**Dizzydodo**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4355198/Dizzydodo) (Garrus/Femshep. A little silly at some points, but snickering at the awkward miscommunication is half the fun.)

Chapter 74: [ **An Engineer's Guide to the Technology of the Mass Effect Universe**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11762576/1/An-Engineer-s-Guide-to-the-Technology-of-the-Mass-Effect-Universe)(27,135 words) by [**LogicalPremise**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3873840/LogicalPremise)(A weird and fun combo of mini-ficlet and fanoning of ME science. I can't say all of my mind canon matches LogicalPremise's, but look at all that pseudo-sciencey tech lore! Mmmmhmmm, nerd cred.)

Chapter 75: [ **Unusual Hunt**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10195692/1/Unusual-Hunt) (2,540 words) by [**V-rcingetorix**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4735165/V-rcingetorix) (Thane/Irikah.) 

Chapter 76: [ **Language of Love**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11726432/1/Language-of-Love) (884 words) by [**nugicorn**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6924494/nugicorn) (Hannah Shepard/Council Sparatus)

Chapter 77: [ **Twenty Questions**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11205493/1/Twenty-Questions) (10,888 words) by [**dragoonqueen**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4737848/dragoonqueen) (Femshep/Garrus)

Chapter 78: [ **Mercurial**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11772054/1/Mercurial) (4,538 words) by [**orangeflavor**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1424983/orangeflavor) (FemShep/Vega)

Chapter 79: [ **All the king's horses, All the king's men**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10377389/1/All-the-king-s-horses-All-the-king-s-men)(62,672 words) by [**Lost Gallifrey**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2786691/Lost-Gallifrey)(FemShep/Garrus. #painfulread, be wary.)

Chapter 80: [ **The Harvest**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9197681/1/The-Harvest) (145 words) by [**ArcanaMortis**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1567479/Arcana-Mortis)

Chapter 81: [ **Shotgun as a Verb**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8701913/1/Shotgun-as-a-Verb) (10,828 words) by [**paynoattention2**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3469524/paynoattention2) (Garrus/FemShep)

Chapter 82: [ **The Reversal**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10036478/1/The-Reversal)(23,688 words) by [**Velasa**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/36668/Velasa)(Saren/Nihlus, indoctrinated Shepard)

Chapter 83: [ **Not One More**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9437370/1/Not-One-More)(793 words) by [**Lachdannen**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4669201/Lachdannen)(Samara's last stand, ME2.)

Chapter 84: [ **Flock of Vandals**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9920855/1/Flock-of-Vandals) (68,980 words) by [**Progman**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4046338/Progman) (Discharged from the SA, Shepard meets Zaeed Massani, and they murder stuff. Woooo!)

Chapter 85: [ **Duende**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9892195/1/Duende) (1,373 words) by [**fourthage**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1097685/fourthage) (FemShep/Garrus, post-coitus chit chat. Very sweet.)

Chapter 86: [ **Fruit from Palaven**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7227357/1/Fruit-from-Palaven) (3,348 words) by [**Smehur**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2935276/Smehur) (FemShep/Garrus. Well, no smut from me, so here's some smexy bits from Smehur.)

Chapter 87: [ **Salvage**](https://www.reddit.com/r/HFY/wiki/series/salvage) (A shit ton of words) by [**Rantarian**](https://www.reddit.com/r/HFY/wiki/authors/rantarian) (From the 'Humanity, fuck yeah!' boards on reddit, non ME but set in a similar Space Opera feeling era.)

Chapter 88: [ **Medicinal Violence**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7939231/1/Medicinal-Violence) (35,590 words) by [**RedHammer**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/447218/RedHammer) (FemShep/Garrus, not everything is rainbows. Real people don't always get along.)

Chapter 89: [ **Across the Border**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8179273/1/Across-the-Border) (1,451 words) by [**AngelDormais**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/904341/AngelDormais) (Garrus/FemShep)

Chapter 90: [ **For Such Loss, Abundant Recompense**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6657831/1/For-Such-Loss-Abundant-Recompense)(48,082 words) by [**kalenel**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1938295/kalenel)(Thane/FemShep)

Chapter 91: [ **The Spectre's Greatest Enemy Is His Niece**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5571095) (1424 words) by [**NoisyNoiverns**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyNoiverns)

Chapter 92: [ **Misfire Anon Kryterius Masterlist**](http://misfireanon.tumblr.com/post/22990887319/misfire-list) (Multi-fic list, so much the good, yes.)

Chapter 93: [ **AceQueenKing on Desolace Arterius' unit**](http://acequeenking.tumblr.com/post/127205777448/this-is-desolas-arterius-unit-take-a-close-look) (A really interesting tumblr post on some of AceQueenKing's research and theorycrafting on Desolace and Saren's relationship, and also somethings about barefaces in the Hierarchy military. I drew a lot of mindcanon from this!)

Chapter 94: [ **Disasters Like You Are One In A Million**](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=4341008#t4341008) byAnon on MEKJ (Saren & Nihlus)

Chapter 95: [ **fuckyeahshakarian Masterlist**](http://fuckyeahshakarian.tumblr.com/post/26327376369/masterlist-shakarian-fanfiction-recommendations) (A massive post of Femshep/Garrus, from frienemies to one-true-loves. Some individual ones might get put as recommendations here, or already have, since it's so damn big. Haha.)

Chapter 96: [ **Misfire Anon masterlist**](http://misfireanon.tumblr.com/post/22990887319/misfire-list) (Multi-fic list, so much the good, yes.)

Chapter 97: [ **Stolen Moments**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7365808) (71278 words) by [**MizDirected**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MizDirected)

Chapter 98: [ **Venri**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4048294) (291,012 words) by [**Recidiva**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Recidiva) (FemShep/Garrus. Audio book version also available on [**YouTube**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8iOyzF3J6A).)

Chapter 99: [ **Absolute Magnitude**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11564881/1/Absolute-Magnitude)(41,634 words) by [**Evil Is A Relative Term**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1693442/Evil-Is-A-Relative-Term)

Chapter 100: [ **Ill Moon**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11809417/1/Ill-Moon) (3,290 words) by [**orangeflavor**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1424983/orangeflavor) (“He silences the quake of her lips with his own needful mouth. They kiss, and they kiss, and they drown.” That really sums it up, right there. Whoof. FemShep/Thane. )

Chapter 101: [ **The Shepard**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10079742/1/The-Shepard) (43,359 words) by [**Galexz**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/39619/Galexz) (Garrus/FemShep)

Chapter 102: [ **Apropos of Nothing**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11437822/1/Apropos-of-Nothing) (16,898 words) by [**flamedwing**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3001320/flamedwing) (Some of Saren's perspective of ME 1, very different from how I write him, but fascinating to see!)

Chapter 103: [ **Delicate Subject**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4947367) (363, 789 words) by [**Recidiva**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Recidiva) (FemShep/Garrus/Thane)

Chapter 104: [ **Beginings and Ends**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11530180/1/Beginings-and-Ends) (7,886 words) by [**RedMare**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3046889/RedMare) (Nihlus/Saren)

Chapter 105: [ **Prank**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11542271/1/Prank) (1725 words) by [**nugicorn**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6924494/nugicorn) (When Joker and Kasumi start pranking everyone on the crew, Garrus wants to join in. He does not pick up the concept right away. )

Chapter 106: [ **Void**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9031532/1/Void) (172,495 words) by [**Sereneffect**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4556188/Sereneffect) (Garrus/FemShep)

Chapter 107: [ **Casualties of Choice**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9760905/1/Casualties-of-Choice) (57,594 words) by [**JaliceAZ**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5156425/JaliceAZ) (Garrus and Shepard are tentatively introducing a more physical dynamic to their friendship. Of course things become more complicated when a certain enigmatic drell captures the commander's attention. Shameless Shepard/Garrus/Thane triangle. )

Chapter 108: [ **No One on Earth**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11293266/1/No-One-on-Earth)(23120 words) by [**AngelicSentinel**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/752676/AngelicSentinel) (Humanity never made first contact with the rest of the galaxy, but Prothean beacons were made to be a galaxy-wide communication system. When one malfunctions, it connects Garrus and Shepard over trillions of miles, leading to a strange friendship, and maybe more. It's all in their heads, right?)

Chapter 109: [**Blueshift**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2032683) (4324 words) by [**bloodbright**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodbright), [**Fistful_of_Gamma_Rays**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fistful_of_Gamma_Rays)

Chapter 110: [ **Insurance**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11276270/1/Insurance) (3324 words) by [**probablylostrightnow**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5619224/probablylostrightnow) (Javik has retreated into solitude in response to the ultimate betrayal - Shepard's choice to take control of the Reapers instead of destroying them. An unexpected visitor makes a very surprising offer.)

Chapter 111: [ **Grapholagnia**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11255693/1/Grapholagnia) (1089 words) by [**fourthage**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1097685/fourthage) (Shepard buys a Fornax after Garrus's remark about krogan testicles. )

Chapter 112: [ **Hot Chocolate**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11126356/1/Hot-Chocolate) (561 words) by [**Evil Sapphyre**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2248257/Evil-Sapphyre) (FemShep/Joker)

Chapter 113: [ **How to Get a Turian to Go Down**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8562748) (2644 words) by [**ThreeWhiskeyLunch**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch) (FemShep/Garrus)

Chapter 114: [ **Sense and Flexibility**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7440992/1/Sense-and-Flexibility) (220,428 words) by [**Roarkshop**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3309972/Roarkshop) (Garrus/Femshep, classic retelling. I love this one!)

Chapter 115: [ **Cross-Cultural Exchange**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6079200) (1896 words) by [**rivendellrose**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivendellrose)

Chapter 116: None

Chapter 117: [ **Learning Experiences**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6455599/1/Learning_Experiences) (23,181 words) by [**inthefadeforever**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2402205/inthefadeforever) (A little zippy, but the plot is so much fun! Saren/Femshep)

Chapter 118: [ **Apodyopsis**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9755476/1/Apodyopsis) (3,083 words) by [**tarysande**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2267751/tarysande) (Apodyopsis: The act of mentally undressing someone. Shepard is distracted. So is Garrus. Awkwardness ensues. )

Chapter 119: [ **Marauder Shields**](http://www.koobismo.com/comic/marauder-shields-episode-6/) by [**Koobismo**](http://koobismo.deviantart.com/) (A 62-some odd page comic with amazing visuals that rewrites the ending of Mass Effect 3 with a little help from a reaperized fragment-personality of Nihlus. Yeah, no joke. It's freaking sweet as shit. Fair warning: It's incomplete!)

Chapter 120: [ **Palaven's Finest**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5384450) (5762 words) by [**ApocalypseThen**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen)

Chapter 121: None

Chapter 122: [ **Almost Doesn't Count**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1293601) (46123 words) by [**11_Gadget_27**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Gadget_27)

Chapter 123: [ **Illustrated Revelations**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8686438) (3173 words) by [**House_of_Wax**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_Wax) (FemShep/Garrus)

Chapter 124: [ **Capture the Flag, But With Snow**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8988019) (2612 words) by [**NoisyNoiverns**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyNoiverns) (The Arterius brothers, Nihlus, Abrudas, and a bunch of enlisted. AU, involving a snowball fight at a Hierarchy base in the middle of nowhere. Desolace/Abrudas.)

Chapter 125: [ **A Christmas Surprise**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9087337) (1630 words) by [**soldiermom1973**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973)

Chapter 126: [ **Narcotize**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7908661) (6563 words) by [**squiggly_squid**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid), [**hoxadrine**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hoxadrine) (Human female OC / Turian male OC, gritty, criminal, and dark. Definitely not for everyone, but I have to give props to the author for painting a very fascinating picture.)

Chapter 127: [ **Galactic New Year**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9143395) (5777 words) by [**NoisyNoiverns**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyNoiverns) (Focuses on a very unique multi-shepard from NN's other works, but we get to see Saren/Nihlus in an AU where they survived ME 1... and at a New Years party!)

Chapter 128: [ **Making Spirits Bright**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9122374) (416 words) by [**YourLocalPriestess**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess) (Another holiday fic. I have a problem... but we already knew that. FemShep/Garrus) (Also, if you've written any holiday ficlets for Mass Effect this year, you should add them to the [2016 collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/me_holidays/works?page=1)!

Chapter 129:  **[The Tyfil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8816749) ** (7930 words) by **[Recidiva](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Recidiva)**  (A giftfic for me that Recidiva cooked up over months and months, letting it seep in it's own drama and plot, until finally she distilled it into this little masterwork. Not light reading.)

Chapter 130: [ **#Nihlusthevirus**](http://danceswithturians.tumblr.com/post/155326566354/next-hope-you-guys-are-ready-for-more) (10 frames) by [**Danceswithturians**](http://danceswithturians.tumblr.com/)

Chapter 131: [ **Chasing the Sun**](http://terminussystem.com/chasingthesun/) (50+ frames) by [**Oneofthezombies aka 'Commander Hotpants'**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthezombies/pseuds/Oneofthezombies#_=_) (A very sweet and somewhat sad look at Garrus/Shepard post ME3, assuming survival of both. Webcomic style! Zombies is here on Ao3, but the link is for the website that hosts the comic. Fair warning, we get some explicit xenophilia straight up, so NSFW. Many kudos for the clothesless Garrus model. #wolfwhistle)

Chapter 132: [ **Anchors**](http://milee-cosgrove.tumblr.com/post/155379993112/anchors) (~600 words) by [**Milee Cosgrove**](http://milee-cosgrove.tumblr.com/)

Chapter 133: [ **The Spirit of Truth**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6693626/1/The-Spirit-of-Truth) (61,169 words) by [**Myetel**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2720337/Myetel) (Garrus/FemShep, EDI/Joker, other hints. Also, this is the author who wrote the 3.4 mil word 'The Spirit of Redeption' Mass Effect fanfiction series. Um, you've all read that, right? Er... I'll link that next chapter, just in case...)

Chapter 134: [ **The Spirit of Redemption**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6735812/1/The-Spirit-of-Redemption) (3,404,794 words) by [**Myetel**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2720337/Myetel) (Garrus/FemShep, many others. Massive universe expansion, with writing that expands amazingly as they go. There are some really, really good chapters in there.)

Chapter 135: [ **Wrong Side of Heaven, Righteous Side of Hell**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7311835/chapters/16607176)(82810 words) by [**Kate_Shepard**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Shepard/pseuds/Kate_Shepard/works) (Saren/Nihlus/FemShep. Sweet spirits, yes please.)

Chapter 136: [ **Juxtaposed**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2530214) (118833 words) by [**squiggly_squid**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid) (Garrus/FemShep)

Chapter 137: [ **life on a garden wall**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8854303) (3893 words) by [**Milee_Cosgrove**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Milee_Cosgrove) (Thane/FemShep)

Chapter 138: [ **Sins of the Father**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3640305) (62467 words) by [**MsWikit**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWikit) (Child!Femshep & Saren, foster-fic with all of Saren's glorious sociopathy, AND Reapers.)

Chapter 139: [ **Pins and Needles**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7791364) (8587 words) by [**commander_hot_pants**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hot_pants) (FemShep origin story, not a happy place.)

Chapter 140: [ **Spectre Training for Dummies**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9459365) (1329 words) by [**GlowSpikes**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowSpikes) (So I pretty much dig through the fics written by or book marked by everyone who kudos this fic, to see if I find another other good reads. It works! Glowspikes stopped by for a read, and look what I found... Kryterius! /squee/ I can only hope it keeps going...)

Chapter 141: [ **Suddenly, Ecdysiast**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10003095/6/Suddenly-Ecdysiast) (8304 words) by [**Lamia-Kuei**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/405778/Lamia-Kuei) (Hannah/Sparatus – A very different Hannah Shepard then I write, but oh MY goodness, this fic has some vivid characters. Racy and almost regency-tale romance involving french cafes and macaroons, button down gloves and stockings. It's more like liquid thought bouncing than traditional scenic and pov writing, but I enjoyed it a lot. Spicy_Gnome pointed this out out to me, so send kudos that way.)

Chapter 142: [ **First Contact**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9483452) (1887 words) by [**Wheeljack**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeljack) (Some people pregame with jack 'n coke. I 'pregame' with fanfiction. /wink/ Female Ryder/Jaal, ME:Andromeda)

Chapter 143: [ **Snow**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8841532) (1971 words) by [**squiggly_squid**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid) (Have you ever wanted to die by cuteness? Read this one if so. Garrus/Femshep & 4 year old twins on vacation to Thessia in wintertime.)

Chapter 144: [ **Snowmelt**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10085622/1/Snowmelt) (8973 words) by [**Lamia-Kuei**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/405778/Lamia-Kuei) (Best line: “Well excuse me for assuming that Saren on the couch in nothing but a bedsheet was the result of some chemical manipulation.” Hahaha. No, but really, this fic is where I got the idea that Turians are all about quick bursts of speed and pinpoint strikes versus human endurance and resilience.)

Chapter 145: [ **I'll Do Anything (Just For You)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9660890) (5573 words) by [**Gravitys_Child**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitys_Child) (A very broken Garrus goes back in time and takes Saren's place as Sovereign's puppet. @_@)

Chapter 146: [ **Spectre Training for Dummies**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9459365) (1329 words) by [**GlowSpikes**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowSpikes) (Nihlus circa Spectre recruitment. If you do go read this one, please spam it with comments and love. I want this author to know that their writing is appreciated and that we want more. XD)

Chapter 147: [ **Lord-Charming**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7241166/1/Lord-Charming) (128,606 words) by [**forthright**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1035027/forthright) ( Sesshoumaru/Kagome. This one is actually a fanfiction from the 'Inuyasha' anime. I normally prefer to stick to same-universe or genre recommendations, but I have to suggest this one for four reasons. 1) I write Saren with a solid foundation block of 'Sesshoumaru' in his personality. If you like Saren, you'll like Sesshoumaru with how Forthright writes him. 2) I am writing Aiesha Makasian as a more guilesome and professional Kagome, like 40% or so influence, because she's a really good person in really shitty circumstances, and it fits. 3) Forthright and all her works are top notch fiction. I'd give her collection of writings a solid 9/10 or higher. 4) I am actually beginning to run out of Mass Effect stories to recommend. I mean... it's been 147 chapters, and I have tried not to link all of the works of my favorite authors, just one or two each. That... might have to change. XD Until I discover more! )

Chapter 148: [ **Fun in the Councilor's Office**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1524425) (4832 words) by [**11_Gadget_27**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Gadget_27) (Saren/Sparatus. Super adorable.)

Chapter 149: [ **Cross-Cultural Exchange**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6079200) (1896 words) by [**rivendellrose**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivendellrose) (Femshep/Garrus)

Chapter 150: [ **Prayers for the Wolf**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9445769) (850 words) by [**RockPaperbackScissors**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RockPaperbackScissors) (Part 1 of a short Thane/Shepard series. Little moments.)

Chapter 151: [ **Medicinal Violence**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7939231/1/Medicinal-Violence) (35,590 words) by [**RedHammer**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/447218/RedHammer) (The worst part about waking up after a snarling bare-knuckle fight with your best friend is waking up in the same medbay. FemShep/Garrus. )

Chapter 152: [ **Diamond**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/480666) (1013 words) by [**ViridianPanther**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianPanther) (“An anonymous round-robin email is sent to all members of the Normandy's crew. It contains a single text file attachment, apparently downloaded from an extranet fan fiction site. Containing a badly-punctuated, appallingly-written story starring certain members of the crew. And a sex aid with a mass effect core and a diamond at the tip.” - Recommended entirely for Dr. Chakwas' reply email. Pffffft.)

Chapter 153: [ **The Many Hypotheses of Tali'Zorah**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570006) (2122 words) by [**MostlyAnon**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyAnon) (Tali/Kal)

Chapter 154: [ **Nihlus's First Mission**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5545694) (3815 words) by [**nugicorn**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nugicorn)

Chapter 155: [ **challenge accepted**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3208613) (256 words) by [**buhnebeest**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest)

Chapter 156: [ **The Four Deaths of Venari Pallin**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1151749) (7924 words) by [**Fistful_of_Gamma_Rays**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fistful_of_Gamma_Rays) ( There was a long period of murky, indistinct consciousness. My head and knee hurt, and there was something pressing down hard on my shoulders. I would have dropped three tiers for a drink of water. Sometimes, noises filtered in. Metallic groans and the dry scrape of ceramic. Faint voices. And then, abruptly, the weight was gone and the world was blindingly bright and shockingly loud."...got a pulse?" "...still alive! Get the EMTs over here!" Something covered my nose and mouth and things went blessedly quiet again.” ) (Gamma does it again with that amazingly vivid writing skill which just... captivates me.)

Chapter 157: [ **Saren, Sweet? What a Scandal!**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6018742) (1004 words) by [**xMidnightSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightSun)

Chapter 158: [ **Walking in Circles**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5725846) (111944 words) by [**Milee_Cosgrove**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Milee_Cosgrove) (I normally stick to same universe recommendations, but this Dragon Age fic, particularly in later chapters, was so moving, so powerful, that I just had to give it a shout out. “After Solas wakes from Uthenera, he is captured by templars and put in a Circle of Magi. This will not end well.”)

Chapter 159: [ **Fortuitous**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3763699) (25372 words) by [**Chromaticism**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism) (A entertaining study of anatomy, amid nerding, a tough guy routine, and interspecies awkwardness. A wee bit of OP OC syndrome, but with vivid characterization that makes it more believable. OC/Tarquin Victus.)

Chapter 160: [ **After the War**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5658613) (12118 words) by [**ThedasWitch**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedasWitch)

Chapter 161: [ **The Butterfly Effect**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10524096) (1743 words) by [**CristalDePhoenix**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CristalDePhoenix) (You knew I was gunna do it, Cristal. I couldn't *not* rec you! Hehe. :3 )

Chapter 162: [ **Conspiracy**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/745828) (55126 words) by [**Tuffet37**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuffet37) (A difficult read if slavery triggers you. I have violent feelings toward slavers, so it was for me. Seeing many of my favorite Turians abused and hurt made me pretty furious... that said, there is a lot of pay back for the propagators, and ohhh it's good. This is also one of the few fics with Desolace Arterius in it, and those are rare af. )

Chapter 163: [ **Broken**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3145544) (6186 words) by [**meesherbeans**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meesherbeans) ( FemShep/Alenko, a journal from the two years, reunion, and after Horizon. Funny, I don't often find this to be an interesting pairing, but the author of this one did *such* a good job. It's cerebral, and painful, and emotive. “Didn't sleep last night. Every time I started to drift off, you reached out for me. When we were just about to touch, you fell into nothing.” )

Chapter 164: [ **I Am Groot**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2080878) (1308 words) by [**sherlocksmyth**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksmyth) (If you're in the mood for some fantastic crack from the Guardians of the Galaxy universe, this fic is an absolute must. It has over 51,000 kudos. The comment section is the best part.)

Chapter 165: [ **Your Love Is a Symphony**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6643250/1/Your-Love-Is-a-Symphony) (74,679 words) by [**Renegone**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2308919/Renegone) (A love story between Renegade FemShep and Thane Krios. Now comes with a Kaidan subplot! Rated M for Mature language. Please indulge responsibly. Batteries not included. )

Chapter 166: [ **Serenade Scrap**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7062694/1/Serenade-Scrap) (535 words) by [**Virusq**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/355635/virusq)

Chapter 167: [ **That Hunts on a Lonely Hill**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4748468) (128520 words) by [**ninaunn**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaunn) (Liara/Javik. Very powerful writing, an emotional read.)

Chapter 168: [ **The benefits of inclement weather**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3700301) (2851 words) by [**Lost_gallifrey**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_gallifrey) (“Wrex clamped a hand over Vakarian's mouth. “Stop. Talking.” Desperately the huge krogan tried to stop the inevitable, tried to think of every disgusting thing he could. Salarians, naked salarians, Wrex thought frantically. Batarian burlesque, elcor striptease, that 'two dalatrass, one beaker' vid Joker had dared him to watch. Vakarian was trying to pry Wrex's hand off his mouth when the Krogan's emergent problem made itself felt. The turian froze with almost comic horror, and that was when Wrex decided that he was going to have to kill his teammate.” - I loled so hard at this fic. A little crack, but hysterical. It's part of a series, and while some of it is a little outside of my tastes, Garrus/Wrex is like the seventh level of rarepair hell. I can't not req.)

Chapter 169: [ **It Began With A Sputter**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10559590) (2689 words) by [**unholystagepresence**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unholystagepresence)  
( “...on a scale of 'You disgust me' to 'I want to have your hybrid babies', this was a pleasant middle ground.” Tiran Kandros / SisRyder. Warning for ME:A spoilers, awkwardness, and non-complete. :3 )

Chapter 170: [ **25 Kisses**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10741959) (2605 words) by [**AceQueenKing**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing) (Kryterius. Be prepared to cry.)

Chapter 171: [ **Dreaming of Sunshine**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine) (655,693 words) by [**Silver Queen**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/315314/Silver-Queen) (Non-Mass Effect. From the Naruto anime universe. Recommended for being amazing (seriously). Here is a collection of the worst fanfiction troupes, all done really-really-really right. Self insert, OCs, main character takes someone's place in the canon plot, etc etc. Except? The writing is wonderful, the characters are vivid, the story is changed in subtle, clever ways, the changes and after effects are realistic, and the humor is gloriously snarky. I was skeptical, very very skeptical, until I read it. Almost 2/3rds of a million words later? I'm a believer. Legit, crazy good, self-insert fics DO EXIST. :D )

Chapter 172: [ **breathe in, breathe out**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10715196) (882 words) by [**NoisyNoiverns**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyNoiverns) (Kryterius. Emotionally intense, featuring post-indoctrination Saren in the hospital.)

Chapter 173: [ **My Boy Builds Coffins**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3546239) (3223 words) by [**AceQueenKing**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing) (Super cute, despite the title. Saren, Nihlus, and IKEA furniture.)

Chapter 174: [ **Situation Normal (All Fucked Up)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10621653) (2391 words) by [**miscellea**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea) (Ellen/Alec Ryder. “His kids are the best thing that ever happened to him after his wife, but they’re also tiny hostile aliens who can smell weakness.” )

Chapter 175: [ **embroidery**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2683538) (1214 words) by [**buhnebeest**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest) (“Shepard knows, intellectually, that making a failsafe like this is a good call. It’s good. The next cycle should get a head start. They should get time to prepare. Maybe she should scribble a note to whatever poor bastard finds the capsule first: ‘no one’s going to believe you, so for fuck’s sake bring the VI with you.’” )

Chapter 176: [ **Stand Alone**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11040489) (57924 words) by [**Marie_Fanwriter**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter) (Trigger warnings. All the trigger warnings. Garrus being a smart ass even as he's tortured to pieces. Coping mechanisms. Tragedy and comfort. Realism. I do not comprehend why this story doesn't have more comments and kudos, save for how new it is. Their writing is wonderful.)

Chapter 177:

Chapter 178:

Chapter 179:

Chapter 180: 

Chapter 181: 

Chapter 182: 

Chapter 183:

Chapter 184:

Chapter 185:

Chapter 186:

Chapter 187:

Chapter 188:

Chapter 189:

 

 


	9. The Turian Calander (Palaven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All credit for the original creation of this Calendar goes to Mizdirected. :)
> 
> Keep in mind that this is Palaven time, not Citadel time. My main fic runs on a modified version of canon Citadel time, which is a combination of the averages of the Thessian, Palaveni, and Sur'kesh time systems, evened out into base ten for ease of use.

The Turian calendar has been in use in an almost unchanged form for 15,381 cycles in the canon universe thanks to the precision of the solar and lunar calculations performed by their ancient scholars.  Time is expressed in a digital form in descending order.  Example:  5381:04:20:26:19:09  is the date of the attack on Eden Prime/Aephus down to the Ahtrix (second).   

 

Cycle:Month:Day:Hour:Minute:Second 

**or**

Cycle:Tadecem:Luxin:Orhan:Sextim:Ahtrix

 

**Palaven standard units of time:**

 

18 months is a **Tadecem.**

Each Tadecem has 27 days called  **Luxins** .  

A luxin is divided into 36 hour-type units called  **Orhans** .

An orhan is divided into 36 minute-type units called  **Sextims.**

Each sextim is divided into 36 second-type units called  **Ahtrixi** (Ahtrix singular).  

This is the lowest commonly used measure of time, although more precise units exist.

 

**Palaven standard**  is used on ships and all space stations.  Colony worlds vary in celestial revolution, and modify the standard to suit.  Palaven axial tilt is lower than Earth’s, varying between 16.2 and 18.6 degrees on a 56,000 year cycle, providing less extreme seasons.

**Seasons of the Turian Calendar: (and accompanying months)**

 

**Season of Genortus** (Birth Cycle) Named due to life springing from the decay of the old (Dilabor).  In ancient times, births were planned to take place during this three month season to give infants the best chance to survive the long tacedems of letum.

 

Sudomanus

Geninati

Emundatio

 

**Season of Profectis** (Growth Cycle)  The months during which seasonal flora grow to maturity.

 

Cunabulis

Pueritis

Jovenllus

 

**Season of Esculentis** (Cycle of Ripening)

 

Micoctus

Mitiesco

Ammatu

Ceresumo

 

**Season of Laetitius** (Cycle of Riches)  Named because it is the time of year when crops and prey animals flourished, providing food enough for all.  The harvest season.

 

Messumio

Cereactun

Sapeiovin

Copiamus

 

**Season of Letum** (Death cycle) Named due to the fact that during ancient times, most deaths within a clan took place during this season. 

 

Dacrescent

Halitatas

Adhuctam

Dilabor


	10. Character Bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed a place to keep a nice ongoing list of OCs, as well as existing people referenced, and names given to people with only partial, or missing names in canon. Soooo... here we go. 
> 
> Ages given are referenced by the beginning of EDaH, and as canon-comliant as I can find/guess them. Details may change as time progresses.

Name: Garrus Vakarian

Race: Turian

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Occupation: C-Sec Detective

Other/Notes: Grey plated, light brown hide, light blue eyes, blue familia notas.

 

Name: Nihlus Kryik

Race: Turian

Age: 25

Gender: Male 

Occupation: Spectre

Other/Notes: Red plated, dark brown hide, green eyes, white familia notas. 

 

Name: Saren Arterius

Race: Turian

Age: 28

Gender: Male 

Occupation: Spectre

Other/Notes: Light grey plates, light grey hide, blue cybernetic eyes, no familia notas. 

 

Name: Copernicus Vakarian

Race: Turian

Age: 78

Gender: Male

Occupation: Politician

Other/Notes: Garrus Vakarian's father. Retired from C-Sec and possibly running for Senator. Grey plates, light brown hide, silver eyes. 

 

Name: Viviene Vakarian

Race: Turian

Age: 67

Gender: Female

Occupation: Socialite

Other/Notes: Garrus Vakarian's mother. Retired from Hierarchy Special Forces to be a mom. Has early stage Corporalis Syndrome, which limits her ability to remember. White plates, orange hide, no familia notas. 

 

Name: Solana Vakarian

Race: Turian

Age: 27

Gender: Female  

Occupation: Blackwatch Operative

Other/Notes: Garrus Vakarian's sister, a genius who flew through the ranks of civil service, and continued on after her 10 year minimum was up. Grey plates, light brown hide, orange eyes, particularly thin for a tarin. 

 

Name: Jane Landsley (Shepard)

Race: Human

Age: 14

Gender: Female 

Occupation: High School Student/Drug Runner

Other/Notes: Formerly of Mindoir colony, Jane was adopted by N7 Hannah Shepard and relocated to Earth after the Batarian attack on the colony. Green eyes, dyed red hair, Caucasian. 

 

Name: Hannah Shepard

Race: Human

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Occupation: N7 Operative

Other/Notes: Adoptive mother of Jane Landsley. Career soldier. Very stoic, enjoys rules and structure. Blonde haired, blue eyed, Caucasian. 

 

Name: David Anderson

Race: Human

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Occupation: N7 Operative

Other/Notes: Old friend, CO, and same N7 class as Hannah Shepard. Career soldier. Black haired, brown eyed, African. 

 

Name: Alana'rae Tevos

Race: Asari

Age: 743

Gender: Mono

Occupation: Councilor of the Citadel

Other/Notes: A matriarch of the Tevos dynasty. Green eyes. 

 

Name: Temporus Sparatus

Race: Turian

Age: 74

Gender: Male

Occupation: Councilor of the Citadel

Other/Notes: A former general of the Hierarchy, and three time seat on the Palaven Senate. Dark brown plates, dark brown hide, green eyes, white familia notas. 

 

Name: Gilbri Valern

Race: Salarian

Age: 21

Gender: Male  

Occupation: Councilor of the Citadel

Other/Notes: Grey skin, dark red eyes, Sevine genetic decendance. A little bit of a push over. 

 

Name: Jondam Bau

Race: Salarian

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Occupation: Spectre

Other/Notes: Specializes in pistols and cyber warfare. Tall, dark grey-blue skin, grey eyes. Sevine genetic decendance. 

 

Name: Tela Vasir

Race: Asari

Age: 556

Gender:  Mono

Occupation: Spectre

Other/Notes: Light purple eyes. Well rounded combat specialist. Biotic. 

 

Name: Thane Krios

Race: Drell

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Occupation: Compact Assassin

Other/Notes: One of the compact's most lethal and effective agents ever trained. Biotic. Green and black scales, dark green eyes. 

 

Name: Ankhleas Tithe

Race: Turian

Age: 94

Gender: Male

Occupation: Spectre Asset

Other/Notes: Light brown plate, light brown hdie, orange eyes, orange familia notas. Specialist working with Spectre Riaz Tio'fore. 

 

Name: Riaz Tio'fore

Race: Drell

Age: 53

Gender: Female

Occupation: Spectre

Other/Notes: Old for her species, and odd. Black scales, purple eyes. Demolitions expert. 

 

Name: Korvis Tiine

Race: Salarian

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Occupation: ST&R Intelligence Agent

Other/Notes: Peach and orange skinned, Dark brown eyes. Skittish, quick thinker. CQC expert. Amrotep genetic decendance. 

 

Name: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya

Race: Quarian

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Occupation: Student

Other/Notes: Genius with electronics and robotics. 

 

Name: Kaidan Alenko

Race: Human

Age: 16

Gender: Male 

Occupation: Student

Other/Notes: Studied High School curriculum and biotics at Jump Zero, expelled. Black haired, brown eyed, Caucasian. 

 

Name: Rahna

Race: Human 

Age: 15

Gender: Female 

Occupation: Student

Other/Notes: Studying High School curriculum and biotics at Jump Zero. Brown hair, brown eyes, Indian. 

 

Name: Oroba Vyrnnus

Race: Turian

Age: 94 

Gender: Male 

Occupation: Mercenary Commander (retired), Teacher

Other/Notes: Taught biotics at Jump Zero. 

 

Name: Urnot Wrex

Race: Krogan

Age: 1,572

Gender: Male  

Occupation: Mercenary

Other/Notes: Fought in the Krogan Rebellions in 700 CE, catching the genophage shortly there after. Fathered 5 children, 1 survives. 

 

Name: Aria T'loak (Aleena)

Race: Asari

Age: 537

Gender: Mono 

Occupation: Mobster 

Other/Notes: Self titled Queen of Omega, which she has ruled for hundreds of years via criminal activity and monetary control. Owns several banks, has a daughter. Social manipulator. 

 

Name: Liselle T'loak

Race: Asari

Age: 262

Gender: Mono

Occupation: Mercenary

Other/Notes: Daughter of Aria T'loak and Urdnot Wrex. A tough as nails nais with good aim and red eyes. 

 

Name: Aegis Victus

Race: Turian

Age: 49

Gender: Male  

Occupation: Business person

Other/Notes: A influential torin in one of the Victus clan's branches. Heavy set for a Torin. Light red plates, light brown hide, grey eyes, white familia notas. 

 

Name: Lea K'siri

Race: Asari

Age: 450

Gender: Mono

Occupation: Undersecretary to the Citadel Council

Other/Notes: A sweet tempered and mild mannered nais. Selected for her patient manner, organizational skills, and particularly strong biotic barrier. Frequently seen with Sparatus. Very light blue skin, pink eyes, tall, blue markings. 

 

Name: BB

Race: Asari

Age: 1012

Gender: Mono 

Occupation: ST&R Intelligence Agent

Other/Notes: Secretly-but-not-secretly reporting to the Salarian Union. Neurotic, and highly intelligent. Dark grey eyes, grey-blue skin, dark grey markings. Favors pistols. 

 

Name: Aiesha Makasian

Race: Turian

Age: 31

Gender: Female

Occupation: Blackwatch Operative

Other/Notes: (Guest OC) Member of division 27. Peach plates, tan hide, light blue eyes, blue familia notas. Particularly feminine and petite. Enjoys baking, and solving puzzles.

 

Name: 

Race: 

Age: 

Gender:  

Occupation:

Other/Notes: 

 


	11. Alien Languages (Misc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gathering place for any bits of language from neither Human or Turian languages, both original, any canon I can find, and some fanon stuff.

 

Batarian General Tongue (A mishmash of the various colony dialects, slang words, proper words, and stolen words used in Batarian Space)

 

Harai - Greetings (made polite or rude in combination with connected body language)

Shir - I (am/is/are/etc)

Anhat - Yes/Understood (submissive)

Ambas - Female Medical Practitioner

Ahisa - File/Document/Data

Unji - You (male, diminutive)

At - Within/Inside

Wren - multiplicative adjective for any non-physical object such as an idea or theory

Hameh - problem (non-aggressive)

Ashk - Worry/Anxiety 

sen -  suffix, changes word to it's opposite and makes it a request. (Compound suffix from 'sai' - negative, and 'reen' - a request.)

Asuga - of great concern

Merir - our group (possessive)

Hajen - Malnutrition (The long term kind)

Lenya - to result in

'Kt'- a confluence of health problems

Habres - the organs of a sentient being

Tor - a gradual change over time

Mhekt - damage

Yur - a kind sentence ending to soften harsh words or bad news

Pas - Need (of greater importance)

Silaman - to rest and relax 

Isama - followed by/and also

Moread - feasting (of a vaguely celebratory variety)

Kystro - Medication (non-natural)

Sar - (is) not

Hajekt - to record/write down

Mosko'ro - advised pathway (specifically in a suggested course of action or movement by an expert)

Sim - for the sake of

Bes - other

Ak: Two, Second (Credit CDN wiki)

Bystryo: Cruiser. Literally, "Swift", but used in this context to mean "fast ship", historical name for any vessel performing in a role similar to a cruiser's (Credit CDN wiki)

Chekt!: "Bite!", a command used when ordering a warbeast to attack the target (Credit CDN wiki)

Gren: Female child, daughter (possessive) (Credit CDN wiki)

Gorak nal ibsalis: "Their house, their rules" (Credit CDN wiki)

Goron: Male child, son (possessive) (Credit CDN wiki)

Harak: Alert (Credit CDN wiki)

Provoldoknyy: Frigate. Literally, "submarine hunter/destroyer", a somewhat anachronistic description because the batarian frigate's nautical antecedent was tasked with detecting and attacking enemy submarines (Credit CDN wiki)

Reth: One, First, Alone (Credit CDN wiki)

Shan: Suffix indicating a superlative (ex. "Khar'shan", for "highest/greatest father") (Credit CDN wiki)

Shar: Star, astral body (Credit CDN wiki)

Silahra: Catch-all term for Khar'shan native fruits. Also a female given name (Credit CDN wiki)

Svyatyagor - Dreadnaught. (From Svyaty Gor, "Goro the Sacred", after one of the mythical gods of the Batarian religion. ) (Credit CDN wiki)

Teil - Three, Third. (Credit CDN wiki)

Isan - Gem (Credit CDN wiki)

Ji - A suffix roughly meaning "has hidden value" (Credit CDN wiki)

Un - Stone (Credit CDN wiki)

Tay - Red (Credit CDN wiki)

Tayisan - A cut ruby (Credit CDN wiki)

Tayunji - An uncut ruby (Credit CDN wiki)

Shmila - insulting the patronage of the subject (Credit CDN wiki)

Beserank - "One who has many husbands, but no love, " origin derived from Car'Pahaa colony (Credit CDN wiki)

In bin bin - Onomatopoeical adjective based on the sound of eating, used primarily on the extranet to indicate tastiness or satisfaction (origin unclear) (Credit CDN wiki)

Shullagalag - Pertaining to obscene actions involving brooms (Credit CDN wiki)

Kra'tash (plural kra'tashi) - arguably the most common and effective Batarian insult. Described as "quite filthy and therefore strong". Doesn't translate very well, therefore it tends to be rendered in actual Batarian language. Functionally comparable to the Quarian word "bosh'tet", albeit stronger and more offensive. (Credit CDN wiki)

 

 

Batarian Body Language:

Head tilted left - Respect and admiration (Credit: CDN wiki)

Head tilted right - Disrespect and contempt  (Credit: CDN wiki)

Top set of eyebrows raised - Interest, curiosity  (Credit: CDN wiki)

Head tilted forward, eyes looking up towards conversation partner - Suspicion  (Credit: CDN wiki)

Fist thumped against thigh once - calling someone selfish

Fist thumped against thigh twice - teasing someone about being in love (any kind)

Beckoning using the right hand, with eyes on the subject - Used to convey violent connotations and derision. (slang) A standard 'come hither'. (more common) (Credit: CDN wiki)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Character Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the game gives us hints as to where characters were at any given point, passing comments like 'I haven't seen them in years!', and 'I am only 106.' We add in the comics, the official timeline, the wiki, the codex, the books, annnnd we can get some actual individual timeline data for writing flashbacks, history, etc. This section is small enough now that it's just one chapter with different listings, but it may grow later. As usual, if you have any data to add let me know! :)

Time Line Data by Individual

 

 

Jack's Timeline (Lots of best guesses.)

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

|               |               |             |                    |                       |                   |                   |           |             |               |                 |            |           |           

2161    2165          2166        2167           2168                  2169          2175           2177       2178      2180       2182        2183       2185      2186

Birth   Abduction   Testing     Xfer to    First implants/     Combat        Escape/        Slavery     Piracy/     Cult     Purgatory     ME1       ME2       Reapers

                                              Pragia         surgeries           testing        Used by                       Hanar                                    ~Mar       ~Jan         ~Oct

                                                                                                            rescuers                     spacestn

 

 

\----Liara T'soni----

1977

Her parents begin dating, eventually getting 'married' (the Asari equivalent).

 

2077 

Born on Thessia to Benezia T'soni and Aethyta. Her parents break up before she is born, and Liara remains with Benezia

 

??? ( 2097 ish? )

Liara visits Palaven while 'very young', appreciates the mountain ranges. 

 

2133

Liara begins to research/study the extinction of the protheans. 

 

2183 

Liara's dig site on Therum is attacked by mercenaries sent by Saren Arterius and her mother to kidnap her.

Participates in the Eden Prime War.

Works with Feron to recover Shepard's body from the  Blue Suns / Shadow Broker /  Collectors.

Has a minor altercation with Aria T'loak.

She advises on the events in Paragon Lost.

 

2185

Works on Illium in Nos Astra as an information broker. 

Between August and December she becomes the Shadow Broker

 

2186

Visits Thessia to gain access to the prothean archives to find a way to stop the Reapers, uses a contact with an old friend of Benezia's to get that access.

Visits the Hanar homeworld of Kahje. Bribes an official with a substantial sum to visit a submerged ruin. She is attacked en route, and finds Cerberus there on arrival, then is confronted by a projection of the Illusive man.

Shortly after the Cerberus attack on Kahje, she contacts Hackett with her findings, and asks for access to the Prothean ruins on Mars.

Provides the Citadel Council with the blueprints for the Crucible after escaping the Reaper attack on Sol. 

 

??? (+ ~50k years, est)

If Shepard refuses to activate the crucible or fails, in a far off time and place Liara's time capsule project is discovered by an alien race that takes her information and defeats the Reapers with it.

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -When the fandom resources don't exist? Make your own. <3


	13. Species Based Naming Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

##  **Species Based Naming Guide**  
for  
OCs / Ship names / RP Characters / Colonies / Misc

 ~By Kuraiummei~

 

**Human**

Any modern or antiquated name you’d like, they don’t seem to have evolved or changed much by 2183 except for an increase of ethnic diversity in popular media and government. ( ;D )  
Examples: Armando-Owen Bailey, Randall Ezno, Jien Garson

**Turian**

Their culture is based off of ancient Rome, and many of their names/colonies/inventions are alterations of Latin words. Other mediterranean influences.   
Examples: Tonn Actus, Illo Nazario, Sidera Nyx  
 **  
Asari**

Shorter first name, longer last name. ‘T’ followed by an apostrophe (Like in T’soni) seems to be a common. They favor words with sibilance, alliteration, or a single sound that flares, but the nature of their reproductive structure has lead to a wide slew of parents having input on names. Cultural Greek influences.  
Examples: Rana Thanoptis, Treeya Nuwani, Aeian T'Goni  
  
 **Salarian**

Seem to favor vaguely Croatian works with k, s, and soft vowels in them. A full name includes the name of a Salarian’s homeworld, nation, city, district, clan name and given name.  
Examples: Gorot II Heranon Mal Dinest Got Inoste Ledra -> Gorot Ledra, Solik Vass, Jarun Tann  
  
 **Krogan**

Naming tradition is rumored to be getting drunk and making bodily noises, and choosing a name for a hatchling from the gutteral sounds. Tend toward short names with few syllables. Some Spanish influences.  
Examples: Charr, Gatatog Uvenk, Jorgal Strux  
  
 **Quarian**

Tendency toward words that lilt off the tongue, rolling and peaking over the course of multiple syllables. Heavy apostrophe usage. They favor exotic letters like q, z, x, and y. Their current liveship is usually included as a last name. The ‘Nar’ mid-affix means it is their birthship, the ‘Vas’ mid-affix means it is the ship they support as an adult. They may be the same, or differ.  
Examples: Keenah'Breizh, Feda'Gazu vas Idenna, Seeto'Hodda nar Idenna  
  
 **Vorcha**

Seem to be named in some variety of hiss, click, growl, or sneer in the sound. Occasionally named by another species with a non-native word.  
Examples: Gryll, Kreete, Shisk  
  
 **Drell**

British English names with influences from Western European languages such as French or one of the Nordic languages.    
Examples: Feron, Kolyat Krios, Quoyle  
  
 **Hanar**

They have two names, a “face name” and a “soul name.” The face name is for use by strangers and acquaintances. The soul name is kept for use among close friends and relations, and tends to be poetic. A Hanar known for its cynicism may take a name that means “Illuminates the Folly of the Dancers.” Heavily favor o and often y.   
Examples: Delanynder, Opold, Zymandis  
  
 **Elcor**

Minor influence from Greek. No other major comparisons. Don’t seem to have last names or middle names that translate to audible speech.  
Examples: Harrot, Petozi, Xeltan

**Volus**

Norse, Spanish, and Gaelic influences, trending toward us of the letters ‘o’, ‘v’, and ‘d’. Volus have two names but no family names. They believe that using a family name would essentially be laying claim to their offspring, and so do not use them. They refer to others by their source world rather than species name (ex: Earth-clan). They refer to themselves as “Vol-clan”.

Examples: Din Korlack, Han Olar, Jahleed

 **Batarian**  

Frequent use of hyphens and apostrophes. Influences from Arabic, Hebrew, and Latin. References to biblical and historical records. Names tend toward multiple syllables, especially in the last name.  
Examples: Edan Had'dah, Groto Ib-ba, Eluam Ran'perah

**Prothean/Collectors**

Minimal baseline, but the word Prothean is rooted in Greek, and javik has seen usage as a word in Icelandic. Considering their mouth structure, their names are likely comprised of sounds a Human or Asari could make.  
Examples: Javik, Prothean

**Geth**

Their native language being the same as the Quarians, Keelish, most Geth will either have a designation number for their runtime, or an assumed name for the group of runtimes on any given platform. The assumed name may be a given designation from another culture, or a Quarian word.  
Examples: Legion

**Raloi**

Assuming the Raloi race has a bird-like jaw to match their general description, a Raloi name would likely have clicks, croons, trills, skwahs, or other sounds in it that would be easily spoken by an avian being.  
Examples: Turvess, Ari’ka

**Reaper**

Reapers seem to use imperious titles as nom de guerre, possibly as a part of the psychological warfare they practice, though they do appear to have traditional names as well.  
Examples: Sovereign (Nazara), Harbinger

**Rachni**

Considering the Rachni language appears to be thought entangled with smell and color, if a queen or worker of a hive were to have a name, it would likely be sung and not spoken, and have a meaning similar to the odd thought-color-speech. Rachni song is haunting and slow, tending to echo.  
Examples: N/A

**Angaran/Jardaan/Remnant**

Tendency toward ‘g’, ‘h’, ‘s’, and ‘j’ letters in words. The language as a whole tends to roll when spoken. Double vowels are common. Influences from Dutch, Afrikaans, and Patois.

Examples: Anjik Do Xeel, Avela Kjar, Evfra de Tershaav

**Kett**

Seem to reduce names down to titles or jobs, with a tendency to devalue and depersonalize both the individual and their victims. The actual Kett language, Tonaizhet is short and harsh. Influences from Welsh, Italian, and a difficult to pin variety of others.

Examples: lanat, naladen, rozerad (words) / Cardinal, Invictor, Prefect (titles)

 **Bonus**  
  
If you’re looking for a little more inspiration, the ‘Pop Culture’ tab at [http://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fantasynamegenerators.com%2F&t=ZjZmODE0OTdhYzQyZTdhZDExMTY1Y2JlZWE0OTdjZTk1NWViODY2YixUWGcxUFdDZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AmVnwMg7pO42lqdxFkGvt_g&p=http%3A%2F%2Fkuraiummei.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168780852297%2Fthe-ridiculously-comprehensive-but-hopefully&m=1) has name generators for several Mass Effect species.   
  
Cheers and good luck with your naming!


	14. Citadel Council - Chain of Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

Check the Tumblr discussion for the latest input on this infrastructure: [ **HERE**](http://kuraiummei.tumblr.com/post/165218068767/as-a-part-of-my-ever-growing-collection-of-mass)


End file.
